Forevermore
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: A collection of drabbles not in any particular order, based on life for our favorite boys after 6x13. Ratings, tags and characters may change as each new piece is posted. Open to prompts :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I was thinking during 'I lived' that Rachel had maybe already given birth to Kurt and Blaine's baby. So where was the bundle of joy during the performance? Here's where I come in… ;)**

The lights come back up as everyone raises their heads, squinting up into the bright lights before hoots and hollers and a thundering round of applause erupts throughout the newly renamed Finn Hudson auditorium.

There are high-fives and backslaps offered, big old bear hugs and familiar friendly nicknames passed around as the members of New Directions both old and new and their guests start moving from their positions on the stage.

Blaine has just been pulled into a conversation with Sam about arranging a double date to introduce the Anderson-Hummel's to his newest flavour of the month, when a little high pitched shriek from over by the seats catches his attention.

"My baby!" Kurt's voice calls out happily from the other side of the stage where he's wrapped up in Mercedes' arms. His head is turned down and over toward the direction of a plush navy blue, dove gray and ivory patterned stroller currently being rolled in through the wheelchair access door by one of the school's day care nanny's.

With ooh's and aah's and excited gasps, a small crowd gathers around the edge of the stage as Blaine nudges through politely and hops down to the greet the carer, bending down and smiling under the hood of the stroller.

Kurt quickly follows him, with Rachel then Jesse and then a string of McKinley Alumni hot on their heels. Burt and Carole manage to push their way to the front just as Blaine straightens, a bundle of cream, lemon and gray patterned cloth cradled safely in his arms.

"There's my grandbaby." Burt grins proudly, curling one arm around Carole's waist and patting Kurt's shoulder with his free hand.

"Sorry daddies." The carer says, looking at both Kurt and Blaine with a smile. "We were taking a little walk out in the hallway, and I think somebody may have recognised your voices. Or at least just enjoys the sound of music."

"Well of course. Not a day went by when I did not sing or play music through headphones directly onto my bump." Rachel chirps. "And it was only every other day when Kurt and Blaine would duet directly to my stomach. That child is a musical genius."

Everybody laughs at that and then coo's as Blaine lifts his arms and lowers his head to kiss his baby's soft wrinkled forehead, smiling as Kurt moves in to do the same and then kisses Blaine cheek.

"You guys are so cute. Such great, aspiring fathers." Someone calls from the back, maybe Unique.

"Adorable…and god, already four months old." That was definitely Tina with an accompanied sniffle.

"Godchild, come to me." Sam announces dramatically and hedges forward, his arms stretched out. Kurt tuts not unkindly and Blaine rolls his eyes, looking a little too like his husband in doing so.

"Nah-ah Evans, you got feeding duty earlier. Gimme that baby." Mercedes tootles forward excitedly.

"Actually guys…" Kurt grimaces as he straightens from bending to sniff cautiously at the bundle in Blaine's arms. "Who wants to take diaper changing duty?"

It's no surprise when the crowd dissipates into smaller groups, quickly starting up new conversations. Kurt and Blaine thank the carer and say goodbye as Carole un-straps the changing bag from the stroller's handle bars.

"Come to grandma honey, I don't mind your smells, I love you all the same." Blaine laughs but keeps the baby swaddled to his chest as Kurt steps forward to take the bag from Carole hands.

"Thank you Carole, and believe me, maybe we could enlist your enthusiastic services tonight, whilst Blaine and I reminisce on a Breadstixx dinner date?" She grins broadly and nods. "But right now, I think we'll take care of this one." Kurt finishes.

Maybe it's the fact that his family, most cherished friends and faces from the past and present are all around him in a place filled with so much history and fond memories. Maybe it's the fact that this very place he stands has just been renamed in honor of his late and great step-brother, and for the first time in what feels like forever he has just sang and danced like the good old days, the days that started it _all_.

But there _is_ something that is making him somewhat emotional, and not necessarily in a bad way either.

Like he senses it, like the trustworthy soul mate and caring husband that he is, Blaine steps forward and carefully repositions their child in one arm as he takes Kurt's hand with his free hand. Their fingers instinctively twining together on impact.

"We'll be right back." He smiles and nods to Burt and Carole as he guides his husband out of the auditorium and out into the hallway towards the facilities.

"I know." He murmurs to Kurt, their hands tightening. "I know." And that's all he has to say for Kurt to look back at him with a smiling face and watery eyes. Because it's true, he does.

The baby gurgles in Blaine's arms and before Kurt can reach out to pull open the door to the staff toilet and changing area, Blaine is leaning in and up a little on his tiptoes, placing a feather light kiss to Kurt's temple.

"I love you." He whispers.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks, blushing a little and pursing his lips to make a kissy face down at the tiny pair of bright brown eyes blinking up at him.

"Just cause…" Blaine shrugs, beaming brightly and before Kurt can answer him back he's leaning in, placing the baby gently in Kurt's arms and taking the bag from him. "And it's your turn for diaper change time."

**A/N- Thank you for reading. Long live Klaine! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**\- **Part of a collection of random drabbles out of chronological order from my post 6x13 series. Fic inspired by and title taken from the song Bloom by the Paperkites. It's gorgeous, please listen to it. **

**Can I be close to you**

_Blaine_

The early morning sun warm and welcoming peeks its way through the almost closed blinds and pulled out curtains of their bedroom window, in the smallest gap it could find. The golden rays spread out evenly, flowing through the soft fluffy neutral shades of the carpet like a tidal wave and up on to the bed.

The moment the sun hits bare and bronzed skin, a mop of dark haired head stirs, inhaling a deep breath through his nose, grumbling low in his chest. As the warmth of the sun spreads up to the top half of his naked, smooth torso and up onto his face, he turns his head slightly on the pillow and snuffles lightly when soft hair tickles his nose.

His own dark curls fan out on the pillow beneath him as his mind already starts to process a string of endless words. He could write letters, songs, books with these words about this very moment, every single morning.

As his body starts to wake up lazily and slowly he turns over, his arm reaching, hand flexing and grabbing slowly, body bending instinctively to fit nicely alongside the other body still sleeping blissfully, carefree beside him.

He allows his eye lids to flutter at the stroking sensation of the full head of hair that he buries his nose into, breathing in deeply, he doesn't open his eyes properly, doesn't want to be fully conscious, _not yet_.

He loves this feeling, being stuck in the place between deep peaceful slumber and slow easy wakefulness. His favourite part always comes next. He smiles slightly to himself when the sun finally reaches its destination and warms his entire face as it starts to creep up the wall behind the head rest behind him and up to the clock on the wall ticking away lazily, reminding them it's still early as sin but they have the whole day together. _They have forever_.

As he settles fully on his side, he tucks a knee in between the pair of legs that lie lean and firm beside his, he wraps his arm fully around the naked back of the sleeping body and presses his left hand firmly, fingers spread against the left side of the other person's smooth hairless chest. His fingers slowly wriggle and stroke, feeling the blood pump beneath and the steady boom boom of a heart beat.

This is home, this is him, them. One heartbeat becomes two and two becomes one again. His love, his life_. _The smooth cool surface of the platinum ring on his finger rubs gently against pale, creamy skin. He smiles even more at the thought of it and pushes his face deeper into the softness. He moves his head slightly side to side, rubbing his nose though shampooed, soft locks, nuzzling, inhaling, encouraging himself to wake more, and his love beside him.

He tilts his head lower and presses his lips firm yet soft to bare skin, the nape of this other man's neck is one of his favourite places. It smells like fresh soap and clean sweat combined. It's everyday normal, it's comfort. _It's him, it's them._

"Good morning Blaine" his lips break out into a wide, lazy, toothy smile at the sound of the scratchy, morning-broken whispered voice he recognises and loves so, so very much. He will always want and need to hear that voice.

His arms automatically wrap tighter around the body in front of him and he starts to move his lips. He needs to be close, always close.

"Good Morning Kurt"

_Kurt_

They walk through dry, heated golden fields, the air thick and warm and hazy around them, hands grasping softly but firm together.

He rubs his little finger gently over the familiar metal band that hugs the slightly shorter man's ring finger on his left hand, sure and proud. His thumb on his left hand copies the action on his own matching ring, his thumbnail scratching lightly at the indentation of the tiny engraved cursive writing on the unseen part of the metal.

They move slowly, unhurriedly through the dirt trail to their destination. They know where they're headed. _They always know where to go, where to be. _They have it worked out now.

The easy morning rays burn brighter and hotter as it moves up higher in the sky, over and up the horizon. He smiles as he feels the heat on his bare arms and legs though he knows he'll be in the comfort of the shade soon before the ivory pigment of his skin starts to blotch and redden.

He turns, looking down a little to watch the glimmer of the sun shine through dark curls that belong to the man next to him. The light bounces off the full head of raven hair, now abandoned of gel. It looks almost autumn coloured in this light, Kurt notes, with hues of reds and browns in the bright of the sun and pale blue sky.

His bright green-blue eyes skim down to the unclothed, tanned shoulders and broad chest, hugged tightly and complimentary so by a light grey tank top.

Hazel eyes snap up, meeting a sea of green and blue in that instant, the glare of the sun shows flecks of green in the light honeyed eyes and the other pair almost glass like.

Wide toothy smiles are exchanged but no words, _sometimes there wasn't need for words. _Not after all this time.

They arrive at their destination a hand full of moments later. He heads straight for the wide oak tree trunk and pulls out the large blanket that had been tucked under his arm. He spreads it out evenly, softly over the green blades, starting at the base of the trunk and ending just outside the line where sun meets cooling shade.

He sinks down on top of the bright, chequered fabric, comfortably up against the oak, underneath the shade of dozens of thick branches, and lush leaves fanning out into the open air. He spreads his legs, knees bent, relaxing as the short, soft blades of the spring grass below cools his warm skin.

He kicks off his sandals and holds his feet suspended in the air until they're met with the warm skin of a bare stomach and just a light spattering of fine, dark hair. The torso beneath his feet stretches out horizontally in front of him, caught just in the remaining rays of the sun before the shade of the tree takes over. The dark curly head lies protectively cushioned by his balled up, discarded tank top underneath.

Hours then pass, hours of laughing, talking, feeling, singing along to music playing softly from the speakers of a cell phone. Songs with strings and soft voices lulling them into pure afternoon bliss.

His toes curl and rubs against familiar skin and bone, as he thinks about the memories of this place and all the times they've shared here. _If only the trees could talk, what stories lay beyond the leaves._

As the air starts to cool and the shade starts to spread beyond the shadows of the twigs and leaves, they walk back the way they came, hands grasping at waists and fingers tickling exposed skin as the sky changes from blues to reds to purples and darkens. Paving the way for night time.

_Blaine_

Later, when the sky is black save for a few dots twinkling high above, and when the sun has sunk low where it can't be seen until hours later, when noises outside are quieting and the city sleeps and the warmth of the day starts to cool around their bodies; they wrap themselves up in the sheets, in and around themselves.

They lay entwined chest to back, breathing heavy and calm and in time, arms holding each other close, _always close. _

He hears the last words of the day, the only words he needs to hear. He feels them rumble against his back, his skin, they tingle down his spine and pump through his veins. _Close, always close._

"Good Night Blaine, I Love you"

He smiles as sleep starts to take him, but not before he mumbles sleepily,

"My world is you Kurt"

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine I swear to god if you don't get off of me, I'm going to throw you against that wall…"

"Rachel, you're tense. Your shoulder's need massaging. Where is your stress ball? Squeeze your stress ball, honey…"

"I'm going to squeeze you. Ugh, the lighting in this room is not right."

Blaine fiddles with the blinds and curtains. "Would you like some more tea? Some ice chips?"

"I would like this baby to hurry the hell up so I can have my body back, drink a _real _iced coffee and get far away from _you_!"

"You're not full term yet, sweetie. Just a few more weeks, keep that baby cooking for us."

Blaine is keeping his voice calm, soft and gentle. Much like he did when Rachel was having her opening night meltdown for Fanny. Frankly, it didn't help Rachel back then, and its most certainly not helping her right now.

"I. Am. Going. To. Cook. You! Ugghh! It's too hot… get my mini fan!"

"Let me fan you with this instead." Blaine calls happily as he hops up to reach for a bunch of pregnancy guides to wad them up in is hands. "It will be more authentic. You don't need that buzz and false battery operated rush of air." He winks and Rachel grunts loudly at him.

"Where is my freshly squeezed juice?"

"Rachel, we've talked about this, only one glass every three hours. Do you need an extra pillow?"

"Yes. Give me that pillow."

"Ow!"

"Ok you two, time out. Blaine get in here. Now." Kurt calls loudly through the open doorway leading through to Rachel and Jesse's kitchen.

"I can't believe you actually hit me with that pillow."

"Oh I'll do more than that, Blaine Warbler! Where's my CD? I need the sounds of the ocean…"

"I'll sing to you."

"Don't you dare open your mouth!"

"Oh my god. I'm actually going to strangle both of them." Kurt mutters under his breath, loudly. He groans and rubs at his temples, dropping his head into his hands.

Jesse chuckles from where he's standing across from Kurt, leaning against the island counter top. He continues sipping his tea. "Now, now Kurt. Mass murder is just uncalled for. One of them is the love of your life and the other is the mother of your unborn child. Choose wisely."

Kurt manages to huff out a breathy laugh just as Blaine stumbles over the threshold into the kitchen, his arms full of wet towels, bottles of lotion and other pointless items.

"Honey, come on. Leave Rachel alone now, she doesn't need you fussing over her all the time."

"She does." Blaine huffs, dropping all of his stuff on to the marbled tiled countertops, tidying things away into drawers and boxes and baskets all labelled as 'Rachel's Must Haves' in Blaine's scribbled handwriting. He folds his arms across his chest. "Kurt, she's giving us something pretty special here. It's the least we can do to show her we're here for her."

"Blaine, there is showing her that we care and then there is suffocating her until she hates us, and instead of baby Anderson-Hummel being born into a loving environment, it's born into one where it's parents and godparents all hate each other!"

Blaine's eyes go wide, and Kurt braces himself for the backlash.

"Ok. I think you _two_ need a time out." Jesse says, pointing at them, he puts his empty cup in the sink. "Go for a walk, get out of my house. Have some lunch, and just _like_ each other or something. Blaine stop stressing my wife and Kurt stop stressing your husband."

Jesse all but pushes them out into the hallway, through the door and out on to the front stoop. Rachel calls out a rather jovial "goodbye" from her camp on the living room couch.

"Come back tonight, when hopefully my wife will be speaking a little more kindly. I'll make dinner, we can talk about Rachel's Tony win to get her on your good side again, and then Blaine, if you still insist on it you can approach the subject of that water birth you were raving about, if you feel brave enough."

Jesse waves them off and closes the door, leaving the couple to walk down the steps and out on to the street, tails tucked between their legs.

Kurt reaches for Blaine's hand as their sides bump together, he entwines their fingers and leads his husband along the side walk toward their favourite Mediterranean restaurant. "I love you, you know."

Blaine smiles back at him, and then looks both ways before they cross the street. "I know. I love you too. So much. I can't wait to be a father with you, Kurt." Blaine squeezes their hands together tightly and let's out an appreciative moan as they approach the restaurant. "Oooh, maybe we could take Rachel back one of those vegan wraps she likes?"

"I think that's a great idea." Kurt says, holding the door open for Blaine to walk through first. Blaine beams at him.

"Rachel knows that I love her, right?" Blaine asks, after they're shown to a small rounded table by the far window and have ordered their drinks. "She knows, that I just care, probably too much, but it's all from love, because what she's doing for us is just…"

He trails off and Kurt reaches for his hand over the table top. "I know honey, I know. And yes Rachel knows too. But unless there will ever be a day when men can reproduce and have to carry around a bowling bowl in their stomachs with the knowledge that they will have to eventually squeeze it out of unthinkable areas…we really don't know what she's going through. So maybe we could just ease up unless she asks something specific of us?"

Blaine grins and nods at him, then sets to work looking at his menu. The server brings their drinks, takes their food orders and after scribbling their autographs and a sweet note on a napkin for her to hide in her tabard, Kurt and Blaine relax back into their seats, clinking their soda glasses together.

"You know what?" Blaine starts after sucking through his straw and swallows, his eyes shining in that way which means there's an idea coming and it could be really great or really, really bad. "After this, we should go to that place down on fifth, and get Rachel one of those huge, rubber gym balls. You know the kind she can sit on and lie down on and stuff?"

"And we'd do that because?" Kurt asks evenly and carefully, his eyebrow only half arching upward. Blaine rolls his eyes and huffs out a sound that means Kurt should just _know_.

"Because her back is giving her trouble and that would help."

"Has she told you that her back is giving her trouble?"

"No. But that's what usually happens during this stage of pregnancy. And when I helped her sit up on the couch earlier, I could feel that her bones were really stiff and…"

"Blaine, you're doing it again." Blaine hangs his head, stares down at the table.

"I'm gonna be such an annoying dad, huh?" He mumbles, shrugging his shoulders. Kurt leans over the table, places both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders and straightens him up, gives him a little playful shake.

"You're gonna be an awesome dad, so caring and kind and considerate. The kind of dad that is so invested and involved in everything to do with his kid. The kind of dad that every kid could ever want." Blaine blushes, and grins at Kurt shyly.

"…And I'll be the dad that will come to your rescue, when said kid and their birth mom gangs up on you for third wheeling their 'get me away from my crazy dad's day.'"

Blaine's jaw drops and Kurt laughs at his bewildered expression. "Hey, this stuff will happen. Not everything is going to be smooth sailing and perfect. Fatherhood is hard, and that starts even before the baby gets here. It's ok to make mistakes, that's how we learn. Just don't piss off the lady too much who's giving you the child to make these mistakes with."

They both chuckle, until Kurt's phone buzzes from where he laid it on the table. Jesse St James' face pops up on the screen and Blaine goes white and deadly still. Kurt shakes his head at him and answers the call.

"Hello, Jesse?" Blaine hears the muffled sounds of voices on the other end of the line, watches how Kurt's eyebrows draw together in deep thought and then how they widen and snap open to Blaine.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Do you have a death wish? Where did you hide Rachel's damn mini fan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Inspired by and title taken from the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.**

**I'll put my future in you**

Kurt mumbles to himself wordlessly, humming and grinning contently as he continues rinsing and chopping the vegetables in preparation for a late, quiet and hopefully peaceful dinner.

It's been a long day, turning into an even longer night. He's only just managed to tidy the almost the whole house into a more appropriate living condition, and Fabreezed the air free of the most curious and other worldly odours.

Yet still he's happy, he's more than happy. More than he ever thought he could be.

The gentle beat of a soft _tap tap _on a hard surfaceand a lulling guitar melody flows soothingly out of one of the open bedroom doorways down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Kurt stretches up and switches off the overhead extractor fan above the stainless steel hooded stove, leaving the kitchen now in a gentle silence save for the pan of boiling water bubbling away and the quiet hum of the oven where the garlic bread is heating to life.

Kurt hears his husband's voice accompany the sound of the music as the tune starts to echo a little louder around the modern chic kitchen counters and dark glossy, tiled walls.

A smile grows wide and warm on Kurt's face as he recognizes the song and lyrics. Fourth time this week in fact, and yet Kurt still finds his heart rate quicken at the sound of his husband's voice filling their home and the words he sings, ringing loud and proud and true.

"_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes…"_

Blaine first started singing this particular song back when their daughter was just a fleshy mound of Rachel's stomach, just five months old. Back when they were still unsure as to who the real birth father of their baby would be.

Now, there is absolutely no contest to whose sperm triumphed. On the sunny morning of the birth after a piercing wail and a startling cry, a bubble of laughter and then a sobbing waterfall of tears; a beautiful baby girl was presented with an overgrown mop of outrageous dark curls and large deep, dark brown eyes blinking curiously up at the world. _  
_

"_I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can,  
And now your scan on my unmade plans,  
Small bump, in four months you're brought to life…"_

There was never a time or period during decorating the nursery or reading through pamphlets and guides when their home wasn't filled with Blaine's charming musical genius. Now, that their daughter is here in the world with them, sleeping soundly in a bundle of lemon and cream blankets; the words of the song don't make much sense. But Kurt would never give up the chance to listen to his husband sing such sentimental words. They make sense somewhere, somehow, in someway.

"_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you…"_

Kurt remembers spending many a night curled up in bed with his husband, weighing up the pro's and cons of in which Blaine were to be born with the correct apparatus needed to carry a child. "_I just wish I could carry her you know, have a piece of her inside of me and vice versa…" "Blaine you're ridiculous, we are no less a part of our child just because she's not causing us rapid weight gain and backache."_

Those conversations always ended up with Kurt blissfully blinking into a peaceful slumber with the whispered words of his husband in his ear and his declarations of love and his plans for their family and the future. No matter what.

"_You are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh you are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright…"_

It was one of the first things that Blaine had mumbled after he and Kurt had been left alone with their daughter in one of the small, private family rooms of the maternity ward in a busy New York hospital. _"Kurt, Kurt she's so small, oh look, oh my god look Kurt she's wrapping her whole finger around my thumb. Her whole finger, Kurt." _

"_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin…"_

They're still yet to experience the pure joy of their baby's first smile, she's too young at the moment. But they know it's coming soon, with each wrinkle of that button nose and twist of those tiny pink, plump lips. Each time those long, dark eyelashes fan out across rosy, chubby cheeks and flutter up and down, they know that a dazzling smile is not too far away in the future.

_"Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump,  
In four months you'll open your eyes…"_

Kurt drops the vegetables into the pan of water and then checks on the gently simmering sauce smelling sharp and rich and vibrant. He cleans up the mess left on the counter and then peers down into the oven, watches the garlic bread crisp up nicely and then quietly enters the living room, satisfied with his work.

Blaine's voice continuously follows him as he goes about his business in and around the room as their dinner cooks. He fluffs the couch cushions, picks up a discarded spit up cloth to add to the wash pile and ends up over at their swanky corner bar, uncorks a bottle of wine and pours two glass.

"…_You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep,  
I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me for a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe…"_

The beautifully crafted wicker crib, complete with plush ivory, plaid bedding; gifted to them from Burt and Carole, still sits in Blaine and Kurt's bedroom. Just by the foot of their bed, with easy access for the through the night 'feed me' or 'change me NOW' emergencies.

They've read the books, they've seen the videos, and they've heard the advice given to them by many helpful and mindful parents. They know to let her sleep soundly in her crib, and to leave her there. But…

But when she falls asleep during the early hours of the sunrise, safely cocooned in Blaine's arms, snug in the middle of the mattress with Kurt snoring softly tucked up and around his waist; after suckling from her bottle and giving her daddy a pretty impressive burp, Blaine cannot possibly even think about getting up out of bed and deposit her anywhere else but by his side.

"_Cause you are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh you are my one, and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright."_

Blaine's singing ends with a whispered hush and a flourish of notes and strings. There's a dull thud and a clank, a shushing sound followed by a soft clicking noise and Kurt smiles as he sees the baby monitor sitting on the arm of the sofa flash to life, their baby's soft huffs of breath sounding through the speakers indicating a peaceful sleep.

"She's out like a light." Blaine says quietly as he enters the room moments later. Kurt turns to him and smiles, picks up the wine glasses and reaches one out to him.

"I'm not surprised, with _that_ lullaby." Kurt grins as they clink glasses and take a sip, eyes closing and throats working as the alcohol sinks down deep and warm, like a relaxant to their veins.

"I can't help but sing that song to her." Blaine says as he follows Kurt back into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and watches as Kurt fusses about with plates and napkins. Another sip of wine, his eyes warm and bright and dreamy under the kitchen ceiling spotlights as he watches Kurt flit about. "I just love it. I love _her_. So, so much. I mean every word."

Kurt retrieves the bread from the oven, places it on a cooling rack and turns the heat down on the stove to a light simmer. He picks up his wine glass, taking a sip as he approaches Blaine at the table. "I know." He smiles, his eyes dancing.

"I love you too, just as much, but just _different_, you know?"

"I know that too." Kurt says grinning. He places his glass down beside Blaine's on the table and slinks down into his husband's lap, his arms draped over Blaine's shoulders. "The feeling's mutual, you know?"

They kiss and smile and smile and kiss. Yes, they're tired, wrecked even. They have no clean socks to wear, have ran out of toothpaste in the guest bathroom and a list of chores as long an average sized arm to get through, but they couldn't be happier.

"You are my one and only…"

"Yeah? Well you can wrap your fingers around my…"

"Oookaay, let's eat first, Blaine."

**Thank you for joining me with my fluffy schmluffy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Tension rises a little as the boys toy with the idea of parenthood. Ends with smluffly fluff...as usual :) **

**There's gotta be lows to be highs**

It's happening again. Kurt can feel it. It tingles deep down in his bones, from his spine to his toes and back up again until the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up on end. He's feeling testy, snapping irrationally at unnecessary times and places.

Work and his business are running smooth and steady, there are no issues there. Their home is paid for and presented beautifully with top notch, unique furnishings and Kurt feels pretty darn good about himself.

It's just that he's now entering a new stage of his life, uncharted territory. Something that he knows completely nothing about and as exciting as it is, it still scares him down to his core.

It's not just him though; Blaine is going through this with him and providing his fair share of irritation, also. He's become oblivious, air headed and day-dreamy recently. Like the night he dropped and smashed a dinner plate by accident just because he got over excited about something. _"Really, Blaine? Jumping up and down, are you fourteen?"_

Or the morning Kurt woke up with a slight head ache around all of the thoughts in his head, and Blaine thought laughter would be the best medicine with tickles and mattress surfing. It didn't work and Blaine took off for the bathroom, his tail between his legs and a slightly petulant insult on his tongue. _"You need to lighten up, Kurt. Stop thinking too much."_

Kurt wishes he would cut it out. Wishes they both would. But they can't, it's a phase. Nothing that they haven't been through before, but he had hoped they were over this.

His dad tells him; one night during a heart to heart telephone call when Blaine is out doing whatever Kurt forgot that he said he was doing, that it's only natural.

"_Married couples go through this, Kurt. All the time. It's part of the package deal, you'll get over it. Remember there's gotta be lows to be highs, again."_

"_Really dad? Right now though, when we're going through all of this stuff…"_

"_Hey, you guys are a work in progress right? You're fine. More than fine. Calm down and open up your emotional side rather than your angry one. Blaine's just excited and you're understandably stressed and you're both just dealing with it a little…erratically. Let's face it you guys may be older now, big and famous but you'll still be the high school idiots shamelessly in love with each other so much that you actually lose sight of it."_

They laugh and recall some particular fond high school memories, and after the phone call Kurt changes and goes to bed with a lighter head and a soft smile on his face. A short while later Blaine comes home, quickly strips out of his clothes and buries himself under the covers, curled up to Kurt's side.

The tip of his nose is cool when it presses against Kurt's throat and the pads of his fingers are warm from his suede and leather gloves as they press into Kurt's hips, trying to initiate a roll over.

Kurt lets him, smiling and giggling tiredly when Blaine crawls on top of him, strips him of his PJ pants and underwear and crawls down the bed, crouching, eyes hungry and hands grasping.

Kurt quickly forgets what he was feeling or even thinking earlier, every membrane and cell in his body zoning in on his husband between his legs.

A few days later, they're both on a day off from their work schedules. They're not long out of bed after sharing tea and toast, somehow managing to get from a discussion to a debate about an entirely ridiculous topic and then afterwards performing a couple of mutual hand jobs in what was supposed to be a cleansing, timeout shower.

Kurt is sitting on the couch looking over some bills and other boring yet strangely intriguing grown up stuff, with papers spread all over the coffee table next to an open laptop and his tablet balanced on his knee with many open windows.

"Ok great, honey yeah, we'll see you then. Will Jesse be coming? Great, maybe we could go for an early dinner afterwards? You know hopefully there'll be cause for celebration…"

Blaine comes in from the kitchen, phone pressed to his ear and a small brown, paper package in his hands. He ends the phone call with a flurry of bye; bye bye's and then drops himself down onto the couch right beside Kurt.

Kurt just catches the tablet before it slips off his knee and only catches a handful of papers while the rest of them swish away onto the carpet. Kurt breathes. It's ok.

"You know its Rachel's appointment tomorrow right? The big one!" Blaine says excitedly, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist and leaning into him like an awkward sideways hug, completely oblivious to Kurt's slight irritation.

"Of course I know. How could I forget the day we're told if any of our little guys have managed to make an impact on the uterus of Rachel Berry-St James."

Blaine laughs and gets to work opening the package in his hands. "Awesome. Look what I ordered online. Cause you know, positivity is the best strategy moving forward…"

Kurt feels the muscles in his neck back and shoulders tense, his shoulders instinctively curl forwards, closing himself in and off. He doesn't even have to look at the unwrapped coffee brown, paper packaging in Blaine's hands to know that his wonderfully optimistic husband has bought something for their unborn, still yet unknown as to whether they will actually be born yet or not child.

He sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Blaine."

"I know, I know. But look, Kurt. Look how cute this is, and it's neither pink nor blue so it doesn't matter. Not that I'm gender stereotyping or anything…so long as our baby is fit and well…

"Blaine." Kurt stands abruptly. "Look I get it, you like to do this stuff, it keeps you excited and positive but you know that this kind of stuff freaks me out. So much could go wrong in these early stages and I don't want to jinx anything by…"

"Ok, ok. Yeah, I got it, I'm sorry." Blaine leaves the little bundle of fabric on the couch and stands behind Kurt, placing his hands tentatively on each of Kurt's shoulders and starts to rub in small, soothing circles.

"We should- we should respect each other's wants and boundaries. Having a child is something that affects both of us. Buy whatever you like honey, but just maybe not show me, not at least until we have the three month scan pictures pinned to our refrigerator." Kurt breathes out, keeping his voice quiet and calm.

Blaine drops a kiss to Kurt's neck, just above the collar of his shirt. He hums a note of appreciation and ascent into Kurt's skin.

After just over five years of married life, as much as Kurt hates when they hit a roadblock, at least now they can negotiate their way out of a prickling fight without any walkouts or sour words said between them.

"Just excited." Blaine murmurs into Kurt's skin, kissing a path up to his hairline. "Just love you. But I get it, I understand."

Kurt melts. This man is and will always be the love of his life, no matter what. He stretches his arms out and back around Blaine's waist as a way of comfort and appreciation for this man. Blaine seems to take the gesture as an invitation to bounce up onto his toes and push his groin up into the denim covered roundness of Kurt's ass.

Blaine moans and groans lowly. Kurt sighs, letting his eyes roll back in his head as he feels Blaine grow and stiffen momentarily against the back of his thigh and swell of his ass cheek. He rightly pacifies his husband for just a couple more thrusts and then giggles and steps forward out of Blaine's gyrating embrace.

"O-ok, tiger." Kurt turns on the spot, shoving playfully at Blaine's shoulders. "Got bills to pay, adult stuff to do…"

That doesn't deter Blaine, he steps forward biting his lip, with his pupils darkening and dilating and his eyelids hooded. "What's more adult than this?" He whispers, attempting to attach himself to Kurt's neck…"

"Blaine." Kurt breathes, taking a step back. "Just not right now honey. Later ok, need to get some stuff done."

Blaine's face drops. "What's your problem?"

A muscle ticks in Kurt's cheek.

"My problem? What about yours?" Blaine folds his arms over his chest and cocks a hip out. Kurt wants to imitate him and roll his eyes but decidedly and probably for the better refrains. "Why do you think everything has to be resolved with sex? Look I get and appreciate that we don't shy away from our problems now. We're perfectly open and intimate and quite frankly I'm proud of how far we've came."

Blaine nods his head determinedly in agreement with him, even though he still looks a little pissed off. Kurt only pauses enough to suck in a breath. "But we're both going through something huge and crazy here, we need to deal with these emotions and not disguise them with sex. Remember what our couples therapist said after we got married and we just wanted to start out on the right foot?"

Blaine drops his arms, the way he's holding himself visibly softens and his eyes glaze over with wetness.

"Hey, no. No." Kurt says, not unkindly, stepping forward to take Blaine in his arms. "Let's not get caught up over this. We're good; we just need to understand each other in this moment."

"I'm not trying to resolve anything over sex. I'm trying to celebrate overcoming something with sex." Blaine says quietly as he blinks up at Kurt through damp eyelashes. Kurt smiles down softly at him.

"Ok. I appreciate that and I'm sorry that I misread it."

Blaine sniffles, nodding and shrugging his shoulders. "I just thought that you- that you'd like it you know. You're right, we've come so far to where we used to be and your so, so more emotionally available right now, and I guess-I guess I'm sorry that I misunderstood what you needed from me or what you are willing to do during these little…"

"Hiccups?" Kurt provides, trying to sway Blaine a little in his arms.

"Yeah." Blaine smiles, his cheeks a little flushed but his eyes now dry. "Hiccups."

Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine's forehead. "You know what?" He whispers. "I can't even remember what this fight was about."

Blaine makes a sad little sound. "I hate that we're fighting this much, especially now, when we are-could be bringing a child into this world, together."

"I think, that's exactly why though honey. Pressure manifests itself in many forms and we are certainly two people who manifest ourselves in very different ways."

"Maybe that's why we work so much." Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt's chin. "Why we always work out, even when we think that we won't. Because we're just supposed to, you know? We're _meant_."

"Exactly. And it may or may not be tomorrow, or next month or even anytime this year. But we WILL bring a child into this world together and we're gonna do it spectacularly and with the special ingredient that keeps us two fools going for so long."

Blaine chuckles, grinning brightly. "Would that be love?"

"Yes it would. I love you Blaine, so much, even when you annoy the hell out of me I love you for it. Don't forget that." Blaine nods and they kiss and kiss and move languidly in each others arms until Blaine breaks their connection.

"I love you too, Kurt. Now leave me alone and go and do whatever you're supposed to be doing." Blaine grins, bending over to pick up the fallen papers from the floor and gasps comically when Kurt slaps his ass.

Blaine slips on some shoes by the door and checks his pockets for his keys, wallet and phone. The usual necessities when leaving the house. "I'm going to run some errands, don't worry about transferring the accounts. I'll do that that when I'm out at the bank, save you a job. I'll talk to our accountant about setting up a possible trust fund too. You want anything?"

Kurt feels his heart beat hard in chest. "Thanks babe. No nothing I can think of, I'm good, thank you." Blaine smiles, nods and blows him a kiss as he reaches for the door handle. "Hey." Kurt calls. Blaine's head snaps back toward him.

"Don't be too long. Remember I said _later_ not _no_. Maybe you could grab a bottle of wine for when you return and we could how you say…celebrate?"

The look on Blaine's face as he leaves stays with Kurt for the rest of the day, seeing him through jobs and duties until his most important one returns home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tumblr Anon prompt: Ok but I just need a fic where Kurt and their little girl are kind of super messy and their little boy is kind of a neat freak like Blaine and when they leave a mess he always tells them off and it's all fluffy :D**_

"Dad, do I do the sequins like this?" Katie Hummel-Anderson asks as she bends over the large stretch of fabric on the living room floor with a small box in her hands. Her long dark curls fall past her shoulders and brush her face as she tries to sweep them back. She carefully takes a handful of tiny, glittery sequins and spreads them into a long line of what looks to be the hem of a large, flouncy dress of some kind.

"Yeah, sweetie like that." Kurt hums and nods, looking over at her handiwork with a needle and piece of clear thread in his hands. "I'm going to stitch them into place when you're done. Good job."

They're kneeling on a wide plastic sheet, with the sofas and coffee table moved and pushed back out of the way. Surrounded by boxes and tins and small drawers of all kinds of fabrics and textiles and craft related items you could possibly imagine.

"Aunt Rach is gonna love this for her celebrity dress-up ball huh, dad?" Katie grins, her little pink tongue sticking out in concentration as she aligns each sequin.

"She sure is munchkin. Ok great, now just hold your finger there whilst I mark it so I know where to start." Kurt leans forward, picks up a fabric marker and uses the end to push up his glasses which are tipping down to the button tip of his nose.

Katie takes the opportunity to rub a smidgen of glitter over her dad's cheeks and nose, causing him to startle and shriek and giggle. "Oh, am I going to get you back for that, little miss." Kurt says as he picks up a glue spreader from the pot. "I'm gonna make your skin all sticky and scaly like a snake, then I'm gonna peel you…"

Katie gets to her feet, squealing and laughing loudly as she runs behind the back of the sofa, daring a glance over her shoulder to see her dad coming towards with her a dollop of child friendly, toxin free fabric glue.

"What is this? What are you doing? You're going to get glue and glitter everywhere!" Both Katie and Kurt halt abruptly. Glittery, sticky fingers held suspended in the air.

"I can't believe you two. Especially you, you're older." Katie hangs her head as Kurt bites his lip, both of them trying really hard not to laugh. "Yeah, go on laugh at me. But I'm just gonna go and tell daddy…"

"Tell daddy what?" Blaine smiles curiously as he comes into the room from the kitchen, stands behind his son in the open archway and places his hands on his little shoulders. "What's up Spencer? What are Kate and Dad doing to upset you buddy?" Blaine asks empathetically, yet mischief dancing in his eyes. He knows exactly what's up with his little guy.

"Look at them daddy, they're making a gigantic mess all over the living room. We're supposed to watch cartoons in here and they're being messy and silly."

Spencer, for being just four years old, is very well spoken and articulate. With Kurt's genetics making him Spencer's biological father, the boy looks almost identical with fair brown hair, pale creamy skin and bright blue eyes. Personality wise on the other hand, he's totally Blaine's, with his energetic boyish charm, yet very proper manner and etiquette. He'd make for a wonderful husband someday.

"Don't worry buddy, they're using a plastic sheet, its ok. They'll be all done and cleaned up by the time it's TV time." Blaine says happily, trying to pacify his son.

Blaine tries to look pointedly at his husband, though it's no use. Kurt's eyes are crinkled, his lips bitten into a grin. Spencer is just far too adorable in this little 'neat freak' phase he's in.

"He's right you know." Blaine says to Kurt, cocking his hip and pointing to him. "You should know better, you're the adult here, Kurt." Kurt only grins harder, stepping out from behind the couch and towards Blaine.

"Oh but dear, that's why you're here to be more adult for the both of us." He leans forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to his husband's cheek and then bends down in front of his son. "Spence, its ok to make a mess as long you can control it and clean it up afterwards; we're just having fun making a dress for Auntie Rachel to wear. You want to help?"

Spencer shakes his head stubbornly and folds his arms over his chest. "Nuh-uh. Me and daddy can have fun coloring and staying within the lines. No mess." Blaine chuckles above him, looking down lovingly at his son and husband and then over to his daughter who has slumped down onto the floor, picking dried glue and glitter from her fingers.

"Katie, don't drop your mess onto the floor, go and get a garbage bag to use." Blaine says, rolling his eyes.

"See what I mean now, daddy?" Spencer tips his chin backwards, looking straight up at Blaine as Kurt stands, going over to Katie and her pile of 'mess' and playfully nudges at her shoulders.

Blaine kneels, wrapping his arms around Spencer's tiny waist as he watches Kurt and Katie begin to playfully swat at each other. "Yeah, I do see what you mean, Spence. And you know what? I wouldn't have you guys any other way."

**Please leave a little review if you guys are liking these little future oneshots and would like some more. Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Part of a series of 6x13 reaction oneshots based as canon as possible, in the future.**

**Kurt and Blaine enjoy their last weekend of freedom for a while. **

**One night of you and me**

"Oh my god. Oh my god that's so good…"

It's a little after midnight on a Saturday. The living room is dark except for the low glow of the table lamp in the corner. The room is mostly quiet with just the muffled sounds of the city outside the window and the occasional moan or hum or murmur.

"Mmm. So good…"

"Honey, shut up and eat your food. I don't need a vocal commentary of your enjoyment. Save that for later." Kurt pulls back from literally inhaling his cheese and bacon French fries, long enough to glance up at Blaine, sitting across from him, cross-legged on the couch with his back propped up on the arm rest.

Blaine grins at him lopsidedly and a little apologetically for some reason with those big, old, bright heart eyes of his and Kurt just melts on the spot, like always. "Oh wait there just a…" Kurt leans forward coming up on to his knees, using Blaine's legs to balance his body and licks away a droplet of pizza sauce from Blaine's chin that had managed to leak from his lips. "There you go. You had a little somethin' but I got it for ya." Kurt says with a wink, looking as proud as punch.

"Thank you ba-abe, I love you. You're so great." Blaine slurs with a hiccup in the middle and ducks down for another large bite from his slice.

"I love you always. And I love fries and cheese and bacon. And pizza. And your face, and your pizza face." Kurt responds very seriously.

They finish up, and put their empty containers and boxes down on the coffee table, not even caring about the little pile of mess they've created. Soon enough every surface will have to be clear, they can spare a little mess for now. Kurt takes a large gulp from his glass of water and then presses it to Blaine's lips, encouraging him to take a drink also.

Blaine does and then burps when he's finished and the sound is so small and quiet and strangely neatly sounding that its almost adorable and Kurt bursts out laughing, putting the glass down and throwing himself forward into Blaine arms, attaching his hands to Blaine's face and their lips together messily.

"Is this what's next on our list?" Blaine asks around a particular sloppy yet hot, wet kiss. He smacks his lips together, his eyes sparkling and just a little unfocused as they dance around Kurt's face.

Kurt nods and then leans back just enough to pull his phone out from his pocket. "Ok let's see here." He pulls up the notes app on his phone and clicks on to a check list, reading out the title loudly. "Things to do on our last weekend before little baby girl H-A arrives."

Blaine nods enthusiastically, grinning a little wildly. Kurt clears his throat as if he's about to recite a Shakespeare piece. "Number 1. Go out and drink and dance and get wasted." Blaine makes a ticking a gesture in the air above their heads. "Number 2. Come home late and eat greasy food. And number 3…"

"Make love on the couch?" Blaine provides, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back and legs and the curve of his ass.

Kurt makes a face. "Make love? What are we, teenagers?"

Blaine growls a little, low in his throat. He slides himself downwards on the couch, making sure to take Kurt with him, pressed tightly together, stomach to stomach. Blaine's hands fan out along Kurt's back and wander to the waistline of his jeans, digging in and un-tucking his shirt. His breath feels warm and tickly against Kurt's skin as he whispers hotly into his ear.

"Oh, ok then. I'm sorry, I had momentarily forgotten that the sweet, romantic boy I had fallen in love with has long gone and in his place, a salacious, sex kitten." Kurt giggles and rocks his hips against Blaine's. "Let me rephrase that. Number 3. I fuck you, _hard, _right here, until you scream my name and can't even remember your own…"

"Blaine." Kurt gasps, his pelvis grinding downwards, trying to seek friction. His fingers scrambling at the buttons of Blaine's shirt and then his own simultaneously.

"Am I right? I am aren't I?" Blaine asks, licking his lips as he drags Kurt's shirt up his naked back by its hem between the tips of his fingers. Kurt breathes out, lifting up to drop his phone carelessly on to the floor and holding his body up so that Blaine can strip him of his shirt and unbuckle his belt, sliding it from it's loops. "I'm going to undress you, and worship you and take you apart piece by piece and then…"

"Oh god Blaine just shut up and put your money where your mouth is. I need you, _now_. Please." Kurt gasps, grabbing Blaine by his collar and smashing their mouths together again.

Down the hallway, as the animalistic sounds from the living room carries toward the bedrooms, there is a nursery. A nursery freshly decorated and furnished, painted in cream with flashes of soft pastel colours on the curtains and soft bedding of the carefully assembled crib. There's a nursing chair all built up in the corner, a fully stocked changing station and an array of stuffed animals all lined up, just waiting to be cuddled and strangled and chewed and slobbered all over.

This time next week they'll get that, they'll get to experience those things come to life and put to use. Their home will be filled with the sounds of screaming and wailing and whimpering at all hours of the day and the night, the washer and dryer will never be turned off and they will have a never ending supply of Coffee and Pepto-Bismol, probably.

They'll get a call, hopefully sometime during the early hours of Friday morning, maybe even earlier, and that's when their hurried diet of snacking on the go will start. They'll take a cab to Lennox Hill hospital and will follow the sounds of Rachel Berry's outbursts down the hallway until they get to the maternity suite. And then hopefully in several hours time of that same day, they'll get to take their daughter home with them.

But for now, now they get this, they get each other. Warm and close and gloriously naked, unbridled and carefree as they strip each other of their clothes, and roll around all over their couch, and then eventually down onto the floor when more space is required for such _heated_ activities.

They'll let the alcohol drench down and soak up deep within their bodies, and the grease of their incredibly unhealthy but incredibly delicious late night dinner pool warm and satisfied in their bellies. They'll make as much mess and as much noise as they possibly can and just _enjoy_ it. Just one last time, for a long while maybe, of pure unadulterated bliss. While they can, until Rachel has forgiven them enough after her ordeal to provide an overnight babysitting service. And then their hot, married, unhurried sex life can become hot, married, tired and horny but still happy daddies who just need ten minutes piece and to get off - sex life.

No matter what, it's going to be nothing to regret. Just love. That's just how it is with these two. Always.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- This was born based on a prompt based convo I had with one of my dear friends and beta's. Thank you to voyageasia for the inspiration for this little piece : ) I hope you like. **

**Mistakes are my own, I get too excited and just like to post instantly. **

**The first five phases of adding a newborn baby to your life, by Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson**

_Phase 1; The first day, bring her home._

Blaine tries not to flinch so obviously or jump up to high in his seat as the cab jerks forward and the sights of the busy streets outside of the car's window whoosh by him like lightning, accompanied by sounds of busy traffic, over used vehicle engines and impatient car horn and bicycle bells.

He looks down cautiously to the space beside him. A plastic and fabric dove gray colored carry-car seat is wedged carefully into place beside his thigh, secured by a seatbelt along with Blaine's gentle hand resting over a bundle made up of soft, light, wool knitted blankets and tiny white socked feet.

To Blaine's relief, he finds two little eyes remained tightly closed, pink lids flittering gently in some dream like state. A tiny button nose scrunched up in sleep and thin, pink lips pursed together so, so adorably.

Blaine smiles widely, almost uncontrollably and huffs out an obvious sigh of relief as he watches the baby, _his newborn baby daughter_, sleep on soundly, undeterred by the rattle of the fleeting cab and the sounds of busy New York outside.

Blaine's free hand which is resting on his other thigh is suddenly covered by the familiar, moisturizer soft, warmth of his husband's palm. Blaine turns to look at Kurt and smiles at him warmly, knowingly.

"I can hear you worrying, you know." Kurt says, his eye brow arched some. "She's fine."

"I know. I just don't want her to wake up yet, she needs her rest. She's just been born like _six hours_ ago." Blaine shrugs, his face alight with expression and Kurt chuckles softly, his lovely blue eyes lighting up as they search his husband's face.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that honey. But you do know, that she is going to dictate to us perfectly well when she needs her sleep and when she does not want to sleep? I think she has that under control. The quicker she gets used to New York speed and traffic the better, I say."

Blaine grins, nodding at Kurt and shrugs his shoulders. He flips their hands so that his is now resting on top of Kurt's and strokes his fingers over Kurt's knuckles, feeling pacified and deeply satisfied in a way he never knew he could.

He only winces once or twice again during the journey home as the cab driver takes a corner a little too enthusiastically.

Eventually, _finally_ and not a moment too soon in Blaine's mind, the cab pulls up to the curb outside of their Upper East Side town house.

Kurt thanks the driver and pays him as best as he can with a diaper bag strung around his chest, a silver helium balloon shaped like a pacifier tied around his wrist with a pretty ivory ribbon, and his hands full of bags of groceries and gifts.

Blaine carefully un-straps the car seat and lifts it gently up and out of the cab, complete with a sleeping baby safely cocooned inside. It's so strange the feeling that washes over him just by doing something so simple as this. He feels important and noble and like he would take on a fire breathing dragon right now on the sidewalk if it were to come between him and the carrier held tight within his grasp.

After trailing up the few concrete steps, a rather humorous juggle while trying to locate the house keys from somebody's back pocket and finally opening the door, they're finally inside. _Home, altogether, at last._

Their normally clean and clear entrance hallway greets them with multiple strings of brightly decorated banners hung from ceiling to wall. There are vases, boxes, baskets and many bouquets of fresh, sweetly smelling flowers all in bright, vivid colors placed on every available surface, and a stack of unopened cards and neatly wrapped packages waiting on their fabulous flea market-find side table.

Blaine's eyes tear up a little randomly as he takes in the sight before him, and before he's aware of what's even happening he starts to sneeze instantly, erratically. The over indulge in pollen obviously has become too much for somebody with an unknown allergy problem. Figures.

His face turns into a mask of utter distress at the thought of waking his daughter, and so before Kurt can even start putting away everything that they've brought home with them, he has to transport every single flower to their conservatory and slide the frosted glass doors closed. He tuts and shakes his head at his ridiculous but so helplessly cute husband as he goes, making a mental note to remember this moment to throw back in Blaine's face when the time may call for an embarrassing anecdote.

Kurt then sets about tidying things away, placing all of Katie's required items in their newly designated areas. He checks the answering machine messages, smiles at all of the funny and heart warming greetings and fills the kettle with water in preparation for the first bottle feed (and for he and Blaine's caffeine needs.)

All the while Blaine heads into the lounge to set up what he has named 'the baby camp'. He places the carrier carefully on top of the heavy, oak coffee table and takes a seat on the couch, just a foot in front, with his hands on his knees, his eyes attached firmly straight ahead and just…watches.

A short while later Kurt joins him, he hands Blaine a mug, takes a seat pressed close to Blaine's side and with his head in his hands, leaning forward, he also just…watches.

The pair simply flick their gazes silently, simultaneously between each other and the baby resting comfortably just inches away. Their eyes saying everything that their mouths do not need to translate.

"Welcome home, Katie." Kurt whispers after a while, his throat a little tight and his chest so full and deep with love and happiness.

"I hope you'll be happy here, baby girl. As happy as we are to have you here." Blaine sniffles, nudging his shoulder into Kurt's.

"I just know that she will be."

They sniffle some more, clear their throats and sip from their mugs, and only when Katie starts to wriggle and stretch, her little face wrinkling and her eyes starting to blink open sleepily, does Blaine speak again.

"…Uh Kurt, now what do we do?"

_Phase 2; Make it through the first night with minor mishap._

The day feels long and still not long enough as the first day to have their baby home with them as the evening sets in. The curtains have been drawn, beds have been made, and as it was his turn on rotation for a quick break Kurt had warmed some milk, baked pop tarts and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable shirt, ready for the night time routine to begin.

A little around nine-ish just when they foolishly were starting to think that they're getting the hang of this 'parenting thing', Blaine finds himself, dressed in an old Dalton gym tee and sweat pants, perched on his knees on the floor in the middle of the lounge.

His tiny daughter is spread out in front of him on a changing mat, her little, bare, pink skinned body all wrinkled and bunched up as she wiggles around furiously, wailing at the top of her lungs with bright red cheeks and screwed shut eyes.

Blaine does not think he has heard such a sound before.

"Sshh, sshh. I know baby girl, I'm sorry. I'll be done real quickly if you could just hold still for just a moment while daddy puts this fresh, clean diaper on you, then you'll be happier, I promise." Blaine soothes as his hands flap around her swinging legs as he tries to reach for the wipes and diaper sack and other changing items, by his knee.

Of course, she doesn't stay still and before Blaine can situate the new diaper underneath her little bottom, and dress her in a clean night time onesie, he finds his shirt soaking wet with big splashes over his stomach and chest.

"That's great. Thank you, sweetheart. Do you feel better now?" And to Blaine's utmost shock and amusement, Katie's cries dampen to gentle whimpers, her little writhing body slowing to cute little kicky feet.

"She got you again?" Kurt says his smile evident in his voice as he walks through, a pile of folded romper suits, and bibs in his hands. He comes to stand behind Blaine and leans down a little, clucking his tongue at Katie who now seems more pacified and carefree.

"Yup." Blaine says tight lipped and nods as he reaches up to swipe a clean sleep suit from Kurt's hands.

"Didn't mention the constant flow of urine in those books huh?" Kurt asks, smiling as Blaine shakes his head from side to side silently.

He spends a few moments to just stare down at Katie for a short while, watching as Blaine carefully cleans her up with the utmost precision and care and dresses her for bed, again. Kurt drinks in the whole situation, their beautiful baby and his wonderful husband taking care of her so magnificently.

It's hard to believe that he gets to experience this, in their home, like this every day, from now on and for years to come.

Kurt makes a kissy face and blows a kiss down towards Katie before bending down to place a soft kiss to Blaine's hair, now a little frizzy from a days worth of newborn fuelled excitement.

"It's a good job you spent all that money at Barnes and Noble then, huh?" Kurt says, not too dryly, more amused than anything and skips away out of the room.

Hours after that sees the family at two am, with Kurt sat up in bed cradling a very awake, happy baby in his arms, her lips ringed in milky white with the remnants of her latest feed, and Blaine transporting a hamper of tiny, dirty clothes to and from their designated laundry room.

When Blaine finally settles back into bed a half hour later, with the buzz and whir of the washer and dryer working away downstairs, Kurt looks at him very seriously and thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Blaine says tiredly, looking back at him as he peeks up into Kurt's folded arms and smiles at Katie, tucked into Kurt's bare chest, her tiny hands fingers splayed against his skin. If he wasn't too tired he would get up in search of his camera to capture the moment. His cell phone battery is already dead because of many photograph moments Blaine just had to capture.

"I'm just thinking…" Kurt whispers, looking a little lost and dazed but still as handsome as ever, and perfectly naturally with his tousled hair and daughter nestled into his chest. "When in the heck are we going to find the time to fill out thank you cards for the Royal Botanic Gardens currently growing in our conservatory?"

Blaine laughs until he falls asleep. Until that is, he's woken again in roughly two hours time with a very hungry daughter and spit up all over his sheets, mattress and himself.

_Phase 3; Never expect you or her to be one hundred percent clean and presentable. There will always be a 'situation'._

The next morning there is just enough time for Katie's feed and a half cup of coffee each before the first 'emergency situation' occurs.

"We have an EBS." Blaine says, eerily calm, standing in the doorway of their bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of pillar-box red boxers.

"What?" Kurt replies, not even looking up at him as he replaces the sheets on their bed for the second time in just under five hours. After five years of a wonderful marriage, Blaine's little outbursts and new additions to his vocabulary do not surprise Kurt all that much.

"E.B.S." Blaine repeats firmly yet quietly, and when Kurt eventually does look up at him, he sees his husband holding their daughter as carefully as he can in his arms, both of them covered pretty evenly in what Kurt can only see and smell and just _know _to be poop.

"Oh my god." Kurt mutters behind his rising hand as it flies towards his face.

"Emergency bath situation." Blaine clarifies with a stern nod and then swiftly heads in the direction of their bathroom with Kurt hot on his heels, grabbing little bottles of talcum powder and creams and such as he goes.

For the next fifteen to twenty minutes as the pair bend over a tiny little plastic tub on their bathroom floor and team up and discover just how difficult it is to bathe a tiny, dirty, slippery, messy baby who simply does not want to get wet; all Kurt can think about is what will their neighbours think of all this screaming, and will every bath time be like this?

_Phase 4; Thou shalt not irritate the superbly trained, wonderfully talented, and incredibly busy medical elite. _

Three days later emergency strikes again in a rather different form and whilst Blaine paces the floor of their lounge, Kurt watches and tries to think what their code name for this situation can be.

"Kurt, she shouldn't be making this much noise."

"Blaine, honey, she has hiccups. It's ok calm down."

Blaine cradles Katie close to his chest and rubs a hand soothingly over her back in small circles. "But they're so loud, why are they so loud? They just came out of nowhere. The books say nothing about this." Blaine gestures wildly with his chin over to the coffee table where every baby book and guide he'd bought sits spread open on the surface.

Kurt starts to get a slight wave of dizziness from where his head is moving from side to side, watching Blaine pace back and forth in front of the TV. "Honey, just come and sit down with me and lets watch the end of Downton. It's the series finale. She's ok honey, she's practically asleep. The hiccups will stop eventually." He hopes.

To Kurt's relief and fear of his husband's well being, Blaine does as he's told, he listens to Kurt and comes to sit down on the couch with Katie tucked happily against his chest and stomach.

An hour or so later, its eleven thirty pm, Downton has been on pause fifteen minutes with just four minutes until the end and Blaine is on the phone to the emergency paediatrician's office.

"So?" Kurt whispers, a little later that night/morning. He lifts his chin up and away from Katie's Moses basket as Blaine softly pads into the room, lights shutting off behind him in the hallway, with the phone pressed to his chest. There are small purpling bags developing under his eyes, but a small half smile on his lips which seems more important.

"You were right." Blaine starts as he steps into the bedroom and over to the bed. He pulls Kurt into his arms away from their now calm and sleeping, hiccup free daughter and down on to the mattress with him. "Doc says that's it's a very common thing to happen, but she was so nice and said that it's normal for first time parents to freak out about it."

"Parent." Kurt accentuates, emphasizing the T and giggles quietly, so very aware of their sleeping child when Blaine nudges him down onto his back.

"Anyway, she said to call again if we have any other concerns, and she'll be happy to consult…hey what? Quit laughing at me." Blaine says, although he ends up giggling himself, and has to cover both his and Kurt's mouth with his hands to stifle any loud bursts of laughter.

Kurt rolls on to his side, blinking back at his husband ever so fondly. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just, you're so sweet and adorable and I love you so much, and I love how much you care about Katie…"

"I worship her, Kurt." Blaine whispers, his tone so sincere like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He reaches out to take one of Kurt's hands and envelopes it within both of his on top of his stomach. "She's been in my life for three days, but I can't imagine life without her. I would do anything for her. It's crazy."

"It's not crazy." Kurt whispers back. "Its _love_, and I know the feeling all too well." And then Kurt leans in and presses his lips softly to Blaine's over and over, and with the soft sleepy snuffles of the other love of their lives coming from the basket by the foot of the bed, the pair fall asleep happily in each others arms, if only for just a short while.

As it happens the next time Katie's paediatrician receives a call from the Hummel-Anderson household, its two days later at eight am, with Kurt clutching at the phone frantically and Blaine hovering in the background swaying a seemingly happy if just a little runny-nosed Katie, in his arms, and the fondest expression on his face while he watches Kurt talk a mile a minute into the phone.

_Phase 5; Take advantage of any and all offers for a night of 'adult interaction', you'll never know how long they'll keep coming for. _

Katie is one month and ten days old when 'Aunt' Rachel stops by for her usual (most) daily visit and finally says the two very simple words that some parents love to hear, and some utterly dread to hear.

"_I'll babysit."_

When Katie was two weeks old, Burt and Carole and Blaine's mother Pam and even Cooper came to New York for a few days, to welcome the newest member into the family. On the first night of their stay Burt and Carole took over night time duties so that Kurt and Blaine could have a well deserved, fully recuperating and replenishing night of undisturbed sleep. In the morning, Pam took over feeding, bathing and changing duties and after breakfast Cooper was given the responsibility of keeping the baby occupied. Off he went, happily on a leisurely walk down to Central park with his niece tucked up snugly in her stroller…and the other five family members not too far behind him with take out mugs and bright, happy faces.

Having those slices of time off and the opportunities to relax and think about other things and take long, hot showers and actually take pride in their appearances among other things were all wonderful gifts, something that neither Kurt nor Blaine would ever take for granted.

But those were slightly different circumstances. Kurt and Blaine were still around, some way or how. They were never far from their family or baby, always on hand, alert, as they should be.

Now, they're expected to leave the house, for a handful of hours, where they will not be just within reach or just a holler away from their child. They'll go for dinner, go to the movies, catch a show, and maybe try out some cocktails at a fancy new bar. They may even just pass out on a park bench somewhere.

And it all sounds completely wonderful and something that they are so, so desperate for. So why is it so hard for them to just leave?

It's not that they don't trust Rachel, it's just that it's _Rachel. _The same Rachel who after just hours of giving birth was already dressed and wanting to hit the gym, and vocal classes…god knows how. 

Though honestly, no matter who it is to babysit Katie on their first night away from her for a few hours, there was always going to be reservations.

"Ok, so you know where the formula is, and make sure to put a bib on her…"

"We only try to give her a pacifier if she's lying down. If she's looking alert and lively then interact with her. She likes her stuffed kitty and if desperate times call for desperate measures, her activity mat is folded up behind the couch…that's always a win."

"Oh, and don't forget to add a little of that special cream I ordered online when you change her diaper, it has a secret ingredient to prevent…"

"Ok, you know what you two? Just, get out. I gave birth to this chick, alright? I see her almost every day. We're team Kachel, we're gonna get on like a house on fire tonight…"

"That's what we're afraid of." Kurt mutters as he's begrudgingly ushered through his hallway to the front door, with Blaine in tow.

"…and Jesse is dropping by after rehearsals and he's going to read to us his latest review. She'll be riveted I'm sure…"

"Rach…"

"Look, Jesse and I are working on one of these ourselves, you know? We're pro's. We can do this." Rachel chimes as she rocks a very amused and interested looking Katie in her arms. "Now go. Its date night. You'll miss your table."

"Ok, but you have both of our cell numbers, right?"

"Um, actually no. I've had them both for the past seven or something years but earlier today I decided to just delete them." She says dryly. "Come on guys, seriously? Go, have fun. I know you're worried, but don't be. Trust me, please. I brought her safely into this world for you right?"

With tight lips and wide eyes, the boys eventually nod shakily, and step up close to lean down and in, pressing kisses to Rachel's cheek and their daughter's cute little furrowed brow as she looks up at them like she's already so done.

They shuffle out of the door and on to the street, clinging to each other helplessly with each step as Rachel waves them off behind them, with a gurgling baby in her arms.

As it happens, all it takes is a few slow gin mojitos, a stack of bbq sauce drizzled nachos and a photo message of Rachel and Katie tucked up all snug and safe together on the couch, and Kurt and Blaine have one of the best nights of their married life, since their daughter was born.

They even manage to grope each other and make out a little, pressed up against their front yard wall, after their cab drives off. That is until Rachel catches them at it and taps insistently on the front window.

It even becomes a regular fortnightly event, with Kurt and Blaine trusting Rachel and enjoying their nights off together so much that she offers time and time again.

Up until the time when she has to call them at two am to remind them to stop grinding up against each other on a busy, sweaty dance floor somewhere and come home.

After that, they are given curfews.

Fin.

**Thank you for reading, please review if you're still around and indulging me with my crazy fluff. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Methods of living with the Terrible Twos…and then the not so terrible stuff**

Katie Hummel- Anderson is an absolute force of nature in the best and worst of ways. With her little mop of darkening curls, growing spindly arms and legs and her rapidly increasing vocabulary, she certainly rules the roost, with absolutely no qualms in where her genetics are born from; thus being the reason for such force.

At just twenty nine months old, when she's demanding to watch Frozen three; Olaf stuck in summer on constant repeat, pleading for ice cream at bed time and point blank refusing to go anywhere near the bath tub or the bathroom for that matter; it's very clear to see that she is Rachel Berry offspring.

Her first word at eleven months old was sing, followed closely a few weeks later by song, dance, more, me and then eventually, _thankfully_ dad and daddy. Blaine is pretty sure that after she took her first steps and was in that in between zone of walking and falling he noticed one of her typical toddler stumbles ended with a neatly sort of presented pirouette. Kurt has started having to drag her away from her own reflection when ever she's in her play pen in his and Blaine's bedroom, facing the floor to ceiling mirror while Kurt strips the bed and cleans and tidies.

Of course she has tendencies and sometimes rather over-empowering elements of her father's also. She loves cuddles, cute little cheek kisses when you're least expecting it, and has the sweetest, hugest grin with just minimal front teeth on display, followed by the most amazing little giggle. She loves bright, bold colors and stares at Blaine's bowties while he has them spread out choosing which one to wear for the day. She loves watching Kurt talk, tries to imitate his facial expressions as best as she can and mimic his hand movements from her highchair as she watches her fathers talk casually at the dinner table on either side of her. The way she listens so intently to their conversation and then tests certain, simple words on her tongue in the most angelic voice, is Kurt and Blaine's most favourite part of their day. Watching her develop and learn and thrive and knowing that they are a huge factor in that, is a feeling that never gets old, renewed each and every day.

She's the most endearing and wonderful little thing, something that is purely theirs (with the help of a dear friend) and precious to no end. There's no denying that she is an absolute joy to have around, a hoot, a ball, a blast. She's everything that Kurt and Blaine had hoped to have felt and achieved out of parenthood. She's amazing and beams with new love and life and importance each and everyday. She pushes them to their limits, there's no doubt about that, she exerts every ounce of energy and willpower they have left in their bodies, but they wouldn't change it for the world.

Katie will always be the apple of her father's eye, the one person they dote on and worship more than each other.

But boy can she be hard work.

At the moment, Katie is currently presenting the side of toddlerhood vs parenthood that the books and friends and family kind of forget to warn you about. They don't remind you that your toddler will wake you up at five in the morning with a half babbled, half rather intellectually sounding script of what ever Doc Mc'Stuffin episode she'd watched the day before.

Or that no matter how good and lovely and sickly sweet she has been during the whole trip around the local grocery store, if she wants to suddenly, randomly throw herself on the floor of the pasta aisle and scream to the top of her lungs because she just needs to have a packet of raw ravioli; then she will and apparently does not have to give a reason why.

Ok, so it's not so fun and life changing when your endearing, apple of your eye shows you up in public, that much is true.

Although that time in central park when Katie decided to strip herself of her clothing during their sunny afternoon family picnic and run circles around Kurt on the grass while he chased her with her sundress was pretty hilarious; Blaine had to admit.

And let's not forget the time during dinner with Rachel and Jesse, when Katie decided to take a particular disliking to the little piece of torn bread that Blaine had offered her; taking it from his hands rather politely before abruptly throwing it back in his face. Nobody could stop laughing that time, nobody. Including several wait staff, nearby diners and Blaine and Katie herself, who had then decided to repeat the action as often as she could with whatever she could get her cute, chubby fingers wrapped around to try and ignite the same reaction as before.

Kurt and Blaine have become very in-tuned to their daughter's behaviour, that's for sure. She's not a naughty child, not by a long shot. She's very sweet and kind and loving, she thrives on learning new things and new experiences. But at the end of the day she's just two years old, this is who she is and what she does, her behaviour is expected. Screaming and shouting, putting things in her mouth that don't belong there, ripping up her daddy's composition notes, are all things among others which are all experiences that help her learn and grow and just _know_.

However, as it happens it's only after Kurt comes home from gruelling rehearsals one afternoon, his feet tired and achy, his throat and vocal chords sore and his whole body demanding to be bathed, fed and rested with cuddles and kisses from his husband and daughter; that he realizes a line needs to be drawn.

After tidying his coat, bag and shoes away in the hall closet, Kurt stretches his neck and back out as he walks tiredly over to the staircase in search of his beloved little family- and stops short, deadly still and silent.

From the first step up to at least the third or forth, there are a series of very clear, vivid red, wavy lines of waxed crayon, staining the ivory painted walls of the enclosed staircase, in a variety of unnamed shapes and patterns.

Funnily and miraculously enough, she has managed to incorporate her wavy, smudged squiggles in with the champagne shaded, engraved leaf and ivy print which snakes regally up the walls, following the steps and the balustrade.

Kurt's first reaction is to be acutely impressed before he collects himself and remembers that this hallway had just been redecorated a handful of months ago. Kurt's foot rises automatically to take one careful step upwards, thinks better of it then backs down again.

"Blaine?" He calls up the stairs, voice even and steady. Eerily and uncharacteristically calm and quiet.

"Hey, sweetheart. You're home early." Comes Blaine's happy, seemingly oblivious voice from one of the upstairs rooms, maybe the office or Katie's playroom.

Kurt clears his throat. "Uh-huh. Could you come downstairs please? Bring Katie with you." Kurt steps back, arms folded across his front, eyes wide as he drinks in the sight in front of him, still disbelieving of what he's actually seeing and unsure of exactly what to do next.

There's a shuffling of feet from upstairs, a chattering of quiet voices, a clatter and a clunk which sounds like Katie's toys being thrown carelessly into her toy trunk and then Blaine appears at the top of the stairs with Katie in his arms clinging to his hip.

"Dad!" Katie cries out excitedly, waving her arms when she sees Kurt standing at the bottom of the staircase looking up at them. "Dad, dad, dad!"

"I think that's two people very happy to see you." Blaine chuckles and winks down at Kurt as he starts descending the staircase.

Kurt smiles tightly, takes a step back and waits for his husband and daughter to reach him, waits for realization to set in and the delayed reaction to follow.

"Kurt, honey, are you ok?" Blaine asks as he steps down closer, Katie squawking and squirming in his arms. "Did you have another bad rehearsal? You know that you should give that Joel kid a stern talking to…"

Blaine trails off he reaches the last step, Katie starts to slide down from his arms, landing safely on her feet on the floor and wobbles over to Kurt, wrapping her arms around his legs.

Kurt gulps and waits. He pats at Katie's head because he doesn't just want to ignore his daughter after a day of not seeing her, but all the while he watches Blaine look up and down at the wall.

Kurt waits and waits, he tries to silently placate his daughter who doesn't know why her dad isn't picking her up and giving her cuddles and kisses already. Anticipation starts to tingle over his skin like gooseflesh as the wait grows longer. Something needs to be done, why isn't Blaine saying anything-

"Oh my god." Blaine's voice is quiet almost a whisper, and then another "Oh. My. God." This time louder, a little more forceful.

Blaine swings his head around to look down at Katie and then back up at Kurt with a flick of his eyes, question and disbelief sparkling in his eyes.

"Maybe go easy on the blaspheming honey." Kurt stage whispers but it's too late, Katie's already giggling, parading around her father's legs in their small huddle by the stair case, sing-songing the holy father's name.

"Great."

"Katie." Blaine says. When she doesn't reply, he goes in for the kill. "Katherine Hummel-Anderson." He says, eyebrow raised in question, his voice just a little more hard and pronounced as he bends down to his daughters level and takes her hands to stand her still and look at him. "Daddy said a word he doesn't want you repeating, ok? I'm sorry about that, but listen…" Kurt watches on curiously, intrigued. Blaine points to the red stained wall. "Why did you do this? When did you even do this, daddy has been watching you all day?"

Kurt had been thinking this himself. They have a stair gate on the first floor landing and safety gates attached to each of the door frames downstairs. Katie can't get to the stairs without assistance, for safety reasons of course.

Katie stands still and quiet, her bottom lip jutting out a little and her gaze flicking down to the floor and then back up at her daddy's serious face with his furrowed brow. "This makes daddy and dad sad, do you know that? Do you understand why?" He asks her. "You draw and color on paper and in your picture books. Not on our walls or furniture. You got that?"

It's like a stand off. Katie continues to stare, unmoving like a statue, refusing to interact or comply in anyway and Blaine refuses to budge.

Kurt is absolutely enthralled, unable to take his eyes off of the little mutiny happening in front of him, more so his husband, actually. Kurt finds Blaine so strangely, sexually attractive right now, not that he doesn't anyway but this isn't a typical circumstance where you would normally want to rip your husband's clothes off and maul him right there on the rug. But there's something about this side of Blaine, the control rolling off of him is somewhat captivating.

Blaine has never disciplined Katie before, not like this. Sure there have been times when he's laughed a little at whatever she's done or said but then always tried talking to her like a proper little adult, explaining the pros and cons of her actions and words. And whenever she had playfully caught Kurt's nose during a little squabble or snatch something out of his hands, Kurt would pretend to cry and Katie would be reprimanded and learn the rights and wrongs that way.

Kurt wasn't really sure what he was expecting when he called Blaine down the stairs. He knew that something had to be done and said, but he wasn't sure exactly what action to take or who would be the one to take it.

But he didn't expect this. Blaine seems genuinely, strangely…upset about this. "Katie." Blaine sighs, wriggling her hands in his to try and get her to look at him. "This is bad behaviour and it's made us sad. Why did you do this when daddy wasn't watching? Where is the red crayon now?"

Katie still chooses to ignore him, her stare turning a little hard and glacial, a little unsettling for a two year old. Kurt shuffles his feet restlessly, takes a step to the side and accidently folds up the corner of the ornate rug, revealing a crushed up mess of red, wax crayon, with criminal smudges over the hardwood floor. "Umm, Blaine?"

When Blaine turns to look his brow furrows even more that Kurt worries his eyebrows will actually fall from his forehead, he scrunches his face up, his cheeks turning a little pink and then rises carefully to his feet, letting go of Katie's hands.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine says, eyes wide as he looks at him, voice soft and quiet, sounding a little broken, actually. Kurt's heart melts. "I'm sorry this happened when she was in my care and you were working. She must have done it while I was at the front door talking to the mailman, for like four seconds. How did I miss it? I don't even know where she found that crayon, her mark making stuff is…"

"Hey, hey calm down…" Kurt reaches out to squeeze Blaine's hand reassuringly. "Don't be silly, don't apologise to me. Let just focus on Katie right now, ok? She didn't hurt herself thankfully. It could have been worse, right?"

Blaine nods, biting his lip. He entwines his fingers with Kurt's and squeezes, a warm gesture of reassurance, a silent agreement of "_We're in this together, we'll deal with this together."_

They both turn to look down at their daughter, hands undone and pinned to their hips, a mixture of sad and mad expressions on their faces, ready to take her on and get something out of her.

And at that moment, an absolute melt down occurs.

Katie completely breaks down, throws herself to the floor and starts wailing. Screaming, "No-noooo" at the top of her lungs, over and over, little balled up fists banging on the floor at her sides, legs and feet kicking up in the air.

Kurt and Blaine are perplexed, stunned to silence. Blaine had hardly even raised his voice, hadn't even got around to any disciplinary actions yet. Kurt hadn't even said a word to her.

She only pauses to inhale a breath, turning her head to the side, blinking through tears to make sure she's still being watched and then goes at it again; full throttle with an increase in volume and pitch and extra anger in those little pitiful punches and kicks into the air.

Kurt has to raise a hand to his mouth and rest the other in the crook of Blaine's elbow. He genuinely doesn't know what to do right now. He could laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he feels like tearing up. This is a rebellion happening right now in his hallway, started and lead by his sweet, baby girl. And all he wanted to do was take a shower, kick back and relax with dinner and watch cartoons with his daughter, while being held in his husband's arms.

Blaine silently turns his head to look at Kurt. Kurt looks back at him, jaw slack, mouth slightly agape, words escaping both of them. A silent answer to an unasked question.

Katie seems to realize this, and a few moments later when the tears dry in salty tracks on her cheeks and the sobs are reduced to sniffles, Katie gets up and shuffles over to her fathers. A thumb in her mouth and her other hand clinging to Blaine's pants.

"My sor-wey." She mumbles, blinking up at both of them with a little pink tipped nose and rosy cheeks, her curls matted to her head.

Together they sink to their knees and take their daughter in their arms, embracing her in a loving big old three-way hug.

What else is there is to be said to a toddler of her age and concentration span? She knows, she gets it, _hopefully. _There's no harm done, apart from a few tears, and an eccentrically refurbished wall.

Later that evening, Blaine can hear Kurt finishing off Katie's bedtime story as he sits on the bottom step and scrubs determinedly at the wall, to his relief the crayon washes off easily enough with very little evidence of the afternoons exploits.

He absentmindedly smiles to himself as the muscles in his arms start to ache with each push and pull motion. No matter what situation Katie throws at them next, Blaine wouldn't have it any other way, knowing that with Kurt by his side as his co-parent, his husband, his lover and best friend they could conquer anything.

Blaine could not think of anybody else he'd rather be dealing with the highs and lows of parenthood with other than Kurt. He'd take a graffiti wall, an upturned couch cushion or a juice spill on the kitchen floor any time or day, if it meant he'd get to keep his family close to him.

Though next time his little angel pulls a stunt like this, it's definitely Kurt's turn to deal with the aftermath.

~Fin.


	10. Chapter 10

_**VoyageAsia prompted**__**First time their daughter goes to day care/school~**_

"Fly little bird, fly. I'll see you soon. Said the momma Owl to her baby…"

"Is the baby owl going to school now dad?" Katie Hummel-Anderson asks her father. The warm glow of her night light on the bedside table brings out the chocolate and hazel flecks of her eyes and glimmers against the colourful, ceramic stars dangling from her bedroom ceiling.

Kurt chuckles and ducks down to kiss the top of his daughter's head where she lays between his legs, tucked up underneath her thick, cuddly duvet. "I don't know sweetie. I mean, sure, probably. Owl babies have to go to pre-school too right?"

Katie nods, her sleepy eyes as wide as they can be as she looks at the pictures illustrated onto the glossy pages of the night's chosen bedtime story. Kurt helps her turn the page then tries to start a new sentence, though is quickly interrupted.

"Will little owl-bird take a backpack to school like me?"

"…Sure, if her wings are strong enough…"

"Yeah, bee-cos she may not be strong as me cos I eat my green trees at dinner time don't I, Dad?"

"Yeah, you do baby girl." Kurt bites his lip. He loves this child more and more each and everyday.

"And will baby owl draw pictures at school like I can…I can can't I dad? I need to draw you and daddy pictures to bring home with me so you can see what I did…"

Kurt laughs tiredly, rubs over his eyes and gently places the now closed book down on to the bedside table. It's very clear there will be no more story telling tonight. He holds Katie tight in his arms and snuggles down into the mattress to encourage her to get comfy and close her eyes.

"What will momma owl do when her baby is gone?" Katie asks after a few beats of easy silence, her voice quiet.

Kurt smiles against her dark frizzy hair, still a little damp from bath time. "Well, what do you think dad and daddy will do while you're at preschool tomorrow?"

"Ummm, working at the thee-ater and in the stoo-di-o and the off-iss?"

"That's right, well done. Do you remember why daddy and I work at those places?"

"Cause you love to and you're really, really good at and the ree-vewers can just go and…?"

Kurt's jaw drops in shock and awe though he smiles wide. "Ooo-kaay yes. Of course there's that, but also…"

"To make money and buy me toys and candy!" Katie exclaims excitedly and tries to bolt upright in bed, Kurt tightens his hold.

"Ssshhh calm down, honey. It's sleepy time now. But yes, you're right. But we also buy you pretty clothes, and bubbles to keep you clean and have fun at bath time and yummy food to eat so your belly doesn't rumble and, and so I think that when baby owl leaves the nest, momma owl will be busy collecting leaves and twigs and worms and all kinds of stuff that helps keep baby owl warm, and full and happy and healthy."

Katie sighs happily, nestles down into Kurt's arms further and he takes it as a sign of satisfaction with their conversation. Kurt's eyes just start to slip closed when-

"Will baby owl be scared?" Katie's voice is now not much but a sleepy whisper but clear enough to be heard, her tone recognizable as a pinch of worrisome.

"Yes, she may be, honey. But that's normal. Leaving home and her momma is a scary thing. But she'll be ok."

"She will? Why?"

"Because she's brave and strong and clever and loved…" Kurt kisses the top of Katie's head and Katie giggles sleepily.

"You're not talking about baby owl anymore are you dad?"

"Hmm, so, so clever." Kurt whispers.

"Were you scared when you left grandpa Burt and grandma Carole, dad?"

"Sure, sweetie. Of course. When I left home to go to New York, I had to leave your daddy too and I hated leaving him behind. But I was going to do something that I loved, something that I knew I had to do, that would help make my life so much better. A lot of time passed but because I left home and went to school in New York I got my dream job and met so many people, and your daddy and I finally got married years later…"

"Will pre-school make my life better?" Katie asks around a large yawn, Kurt smiles, wondering when she's going to eventually give in to sleep.

"Yes. Because you'll learn lots of cool, new stuff. You'll make lots of new friends…"

"And I'll get married?" Kurt barks out a laugh, trying to stifle the sound as much as he can with the back of his hand.

"There doesn't sound like much sleeping going on here…" Blaine's voice comes from the open doorway, just seconds before he appears, smiling in a pair of pajama pants low on his hips and a towel draped around his neck as he dries water droplets from his neck and shoulders. His wet hair is scrunched up into little drying ringlets and he looks so much adorably like Katie that Kurt could just burst.

"Our three year old just asked if she will get married at pre-school." Kurt smiles up at him.

"Oh, well you know, they're encouraging kids to do all kinds of things these days and the earlier start the better huh?" Blaine winks.

Kurt shakes his head and rolls his eyes lovingly. "And _we_ thought _we_ were young, when we got hitched."

Blaine smiles and strolls over to the bed, sitting down on the edge just beside the lump of covers. He rubs his fingers softly through Katie's hair before he places his hand over Kurt's leg and squeezes gently. "I wouldn't change a thing about it. I'd marry you again and again, just to have this, to keep having this life with you." He squeezes Kurt's leg once more as he smiles down at Katie, now blissfully, fast asleep curled up to Kurt's side.

"I was wondering why we never had any input for a while." Kurt whispers, smiling as he looks down, noticing his little girl obliviously knocking out the zzz's in his arms.

Blaine smiles at the sight and then playfully pokes Kurt's arm. "You know you'll need to stop climbing into bed with her soon, to get to her to sleep or you'll still be doing this when she's sixteen…"

"Hey, don't tell me that when she's wearing makeup with ironed-straight hair and crying about boys, all curled up around her pillow, that you wont be right there with her offering her Kleenex, ice cream and The Notebook?"

Blaine scowls but Kurt can see the hint of humor casting over his eyes and playing on his lips. "My baby will not be involved with boys until she at least has a bachelors degree…and no boy would be dumb enough to make her cry…"

Kurt scoffs quietly, but smiles wide and bright. "Ok, ok. You're biggest, bestest Daddy Blaine, I know." Blaine sticks his tongue out and Kurt copies him right back, until they both grin at each other. "Enough about the future because my god, will time fly and I do not want to wish it away." Blaine nods eagerly in agreement. "Have you packed her bag for tomorrow?"

"Nope." Blaine whispers back. "Was hoping we could both do it together after I showered and you got her to sleep." Blaine stands, stretches his hand out to help Kurt carefully slide out from around his little, sleeping beauty and out of bed.

"Good idea." Kurt whispers, nodding as they both lean down to kiss her hair and pad quietly out of the room. "That way I can supervise the spare change of clothes you've picked out for her…"

"There is nothing wrong with my fashion sense for our daughter." Blaine states as they reach the lounge and drops down onto the couch.

"Oh no, of course not." Kurt comes to stand in front of him, grinning down. "I mean an oversized luminous orange t-shirt always looks superb with polka-dot lilac and lime green leggings…"

"It was bright color theme day at day care that day. I dressed her accordingly." Blaine blinks upwards.

Kurt places one knee up on the couch between Blaine's legs and then allows himself to fall down into Blaine's open arms and up into his lap against his bare, fresh shower-warm chest. "Uh-huh." Blaine squeezes him.

"We must remember to pack her sunscreen, allergen medicine- just in case, a hat for all weathers, maybes some boots and pair of sandals…"

"Woa, woa, woa." Blaine laughs. "Kurt, she's going to pre-school for like less than half day. Not trekking through the Peruvian Amazon for three weeks…"

Kurt huffs but can't contain his giggle. "I'll miss her."

Blaine kisses him. "Me too. A lot. But we'll have a lot to occupy ourselves with until we go and pick her up again, right?"

"God, yes." Kurt stretches his neck and his back gives a satisfying crack. "I don't know where to start."

"How about here." Blaine grins, and surges forward with his lips, pressing them effectively to Kurt's and swallowing any half assed attempts of other options he might have tried to vocalise.


	11. Chapter 11

**You make it real **

**A/N- Set the summer they return to New York after getting married to start school again. 6x13 Canon compliant.**

**Just fluff. Just some Summer-y, barbeque fluff with the title taken from the James Morrison song of the same name and some of the lyrics are thrown on in there too. Please listen to the song, it's beautiful and really reminds me of Kurt and Blaine's relationship : )**

A billow of black smoke rises and Kurt coughs and giggles as he tries to bat it away with a frosted glass bottle of champagne in his hand. "Is it s'posed to do that?" He sputters.

"Probably not." Blaine grins and shrugs his shoulders. He comes toward Kurt with a kitchen towel in his hand, helping to waft away the remnants of the smoky, charcoal puffs. He pats Kurt on the back for good measure then rubs lovingly at his shoulders. Kurt offers him a kiss in return then sits down on the bean bag chair they'd dragged out from their living room.

"You want a straw with that?" Blaine teases, nodding down to the bottle in Kurt's hand. Kurt only winks and shakes his head before swigging from the bottle a little less than graciously.

"This is the last of our wedding stash." Kurt says after he swallows and holds the bottle out to Blaine. Blaine smiles, steps forward and perches himself on Kurt's lap, sinking down on and into him. "You have your own deck chair over there." Kurt points out, laughing but Blaine ignores him and Kurt is more than happy to let it slide. In all fairness the deckchair is probably one use away from collapsing and the striped fabric is barely stitched on enough to hold one ass cheek.

"To you, Mr Hummel-Anderson." Blaine toasts cheerfully as Kurt tips the bottle to his lips and then to his own.

"To us." They grin at each other for a while, all bright eyed and rosy cheeked and share lazy, sweet champagne kisses.

When another billow of chalky smoke rises from the corner Blaine jumps up out of Kurt's lap, mumbling some expletives and stumbles over while picking up a pair of metal prongs along the way from their makeshift patio table.

Kurt giggles, he cannot help the grin on his face as he watches Blaine try to take control of the small aluminium foil tray that they're trying to pass off as a barbeque. He's dressed only in a pair of red lounge shorts, Kurt's slippers which are falling off of his feet and one of Kurt's night time headbands to push his hair back off his head.

"Are the rocks hot yet? They're supposed to go white." Kurt says as he stands, heading back through the clear glass sliding doors into their apartment.

For their first home as a married couple back in New York, after packing up the loft and helping Rachel move into a nice, small place beside Santana and Brittany; it's not too bad. Sure it's the size of a generously shaped shoebox, with a bathroom fitted with only a shower stall, (no tub to Blaine's sadness) and a kitchen that can only really accommodate two people if the choreography of their movement is planned; but it's _theirs_, its _home. _And it's perfect.

Small or not, it's still lovely, clean and well-kept with a kind landlady who does actually make herself useful and approachable when ever the boiler gives out or the fire alarm goes off for no reason. It's freshly decorated and furnished with only the best Kurt Hummel-Anderson approved stuff with a hint of organization and overseeing by Blaine. The bedroom is more like a large, convenient space in the corner of the living area, beside the kitchen where the walls don't exactly meet, but there's nothing that an antique divider, a voile sheet and an upstanding bookshelf can't help with. The bookshelf actually makes for a useful hidey/hole and window combination, perfect for watching the TV out in the front room at while still lying in bed.

They of course don't plan to spend the rest of their lives here, but it's more than suitable for them for now while they build their careers and work on their joint future together. Their apartment block is not far from both of their schools, as well as the Diner for Kurt to get to and Blaine has managed to land himself a few shifts at a small music store just a few blocks away.

The best and lucky thing about them snagging this apartment, as well as the great rental rates and term agreements, is the fact they have their very own private balcony. Sure it's only about six steps long and four steps wide, but it's way better than most other one bed apartments in the East Village.

It's all coming together, now. They're doing better this time round, much better. They get it now, they've worked out how to co-exist, how to share space, how to _respect_ each other's space and also still love each other through it all. Who said that no good could come from hijacking somebody else's wedding?

Blaine has come to realize that on an early morning while trying to wake up with instantly made coffee, Kurt loves to unhook the living room floor to ceiling drapes, slide open the patio door and scramble back into bed, hugging into Blaine's side, while they watch the sunrise over the city.

An in return, Kurt has come to know what his _husband _needs after a long, hard day or even week of studying and grafting. Which is why on his way home from work today, he stopped by their local grocery store and grabbed every DIY barbeque necessity needed. They may not have a great deal of space or even money to play around with, but they have each other, they have their vows and their promises and that's enough.

Blaine announces the stones are hot enough for the grilling rack and Kurt comes back out from the apartment with a tray of freshly marinated chicken and vegetable skewers. Together they kneel in front of their tiny makeshift barbeque and cook their dinner together, happily.

Blaine's phone plays music from where it sits on an old crate that they used for moving and have now cleaned up, turned upside down and use for alfresco dining. A playlist plays on repeat that he and Kurt had created back in high school that has only expanded as the years have gone by. Blaine is still occupying Kurt's bean bag but has been able to find a comfortable position for them both. Again, Kurt will not complain, it's just another way to freely grope and fondle his husband's ass.

A familiar, upbeat, pleasant song starts up while they finish up their meals and Blaine sings along quietly, smiling as he silently offers Kurt his last chunk of chicken with just his eyes and the nod of his chin.

_There's so much craziness surrounding me,_

_There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe_

_When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me,_

_You make it real for me_

New York certainly is its own kind of crazy, and when you're here living and working, trying to get by, other kinds of crazy seem to wrangle their way in and implement themselves.

At one point, Blaine had thought that the crazy had won. That life was just too much and what he first thought that he needed and wanted maybe wasn't what was best for him at all.

And among it all was Kurt. Sometimes he helped the crazy, sometimes he was the crazy. Sometimes he took the crazy away. But after it all, Kurt was, _is,_ Blaine's reality, and crazy doesn't have to be a bad thing at all.

Kurt chews happily and when he's done he slides his plate away from him and leans back in his chair, the best he can with Blaine's weight as well as his own. The beans underneath the stitching rustle with the movement, causing them both to laugh, and when they're calm and settled Kurt starts humming along, adding the odd word while Blaine sips from their bottle of champagne, occasionally holding it up to Kurt's mouth.

_When I'm not sure of my priorities,_

_When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be_

_And like holy water washing over me,_

_You make it real for me_

This time around, the last time, hopefully, Kurt had been the one to come to his senses and decide that he and Blaine needed to reunite and this time for good.

_And I am running to you baby,_

_You are the only one who saves me_

_That's why I've been missing you lately,_

_'Cause you make it real for me_

Running back to Lima, running back to Blaine and continuing to chase him back into his life had been both the worst and the best times of Kurt's life. As awful and heart wrenching as it had been to go through all of that, he needed it. He needed to know, he needed to _remember _the good times and what Blaine meant to him, and what they were and what they could be together.

_When my head is strong, but my heart is weak,_

_I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty_

_When I can't find the words, you teach my heart to speak,_

_You make it real for me_

The New York sun continues to burn brightly over the city even as it starts to descend, washing the buildings below with a glow of orange and pink and purple. Kurt and Blaine sit in silence save for the odd lyric being sang softly. They watch the skyline and listen to the music and lyrics, feeling the pulse of the beat of the song and of each other's hearts.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's middle, rests his chin on Blaine shoulders and lets his body relax around Blaine. In return he hears and feels Blaine's little sigh of bliss, and smiles as he leans back into Kurt's embrace.

Life may be tough, it _will_ be tough. Things will get said that shouldn't be said, somebody may walk away from a situation that needs both of their time and attention. But those things are minor, they are temporary.

Kurt and Blaine are a constant. They are permanent; they are real and for forever.

_Everybody's talking in words I don't understand,_

_You've got to be the only one who knows just who I am_

_And you're shining in the distance,_

_I hope I can make it through_

_'Cause the only place that I want to be is right back home with you_

As the song draws to a close, Blaine shifts and shuffles and eventually rises up and scrambles off of Kurt's knee. Laughing he holds a hand out, helps Kurt stand and then kicks the bean bag and the crate out of the way.

He looks at Kurt expectantly but Kurt doesn't need him to ask. He steps forward into Blaine's arms and together they sway and sidestep in tiny, careful circles as the sun goes down over New York City and the leftover burning embers of the little barbeque tray smoulder.

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn,_

_But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn_

_You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can run,_

_You make it real for me_

**Thank you for reading : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**To pee or not to pee…**

With Katie, it was never this difficult. She just did it.

At two years old, even among all of her toddler tantrums and mischievousness she would still pull at her little shorts or skirt and poke persistently at her dad's legs, calling out "potty potty" until one of them carried her to her required destination in record time.

They do say that girls get there faster than boys, in _this_ particular subject.

But still, when Blaine is sitting at the table in their favourite local restaurant; Katie sitting beside him scooping up her after dinner ice cream like it's her last meal and he's apologizing profusely to the poor waitress who is currently mopping up his son's 'puddle' on and below his chair and under the table, he can't help but think that _this_ is proving to be harder than it should be.

After the floor and chair has been cleaned up and Blaine apologizes once more, Kurt returns from the bathroom with Spencer's little, blue 'Yo Gabba Gabba!' backpack hanging from his shoulder. Their adorable but oblivious almost three year old son skips alongside of him dressed in his second spare change of yellow minion underpants and red racing car shorts.

That night when they're back at home after tipping the staff a little more than they usually would; it's just before bedtime and the kids are playing a dramatic game of 'shark attack' which involves leaping from sofa to sofa without touching the carpet.

Kurt and Blaine sit next door at the kitchen table, cradling their mugs of freshly poured tea.

"We can't go back to that restaurant again. And I haven't been able to find anywhere else that isn't miles away that's able to make Lasagne like _they _do." Kurt sulks, while he over-stirs his tea.

Blaine stills his husband's hand from beside him. "Don't be silly. They understand that kids go through this phase. They are a family establishment and we are loyal customers. They'll have us back."

"Two times today, Blaine." Kurt deadpans. "And three times the week before, our son has happily peed on their furniture, oblivious to the other diners around. Next time they see us come in they'll put is in the far corner, cover up the chair with Saran wrap and lay down a plastic sheet under the table. And let's not forget the puddle he made yesterday in the Library's foyer. His contribution to the water fountain in the park that time and the lovely stain he made on my dad and Carole's couch when we visited them last."

Despite himself, his husband and the situation, Blaine chuckles and leans forward to kiss Kurt's cheek. Kurt leans in for it, grinning even while somehow frowning.

"Why and/or how is it so hard for him to get?" Kurt sighs. "Katie picked it up straight away. We showed her where the potty was and that was is it, she used it."

Blaine rubs a thumb over the bone of Kurt's wrist, smiling when he hears a throaty roar and a 'sspplsshhh' sound that is supposed to resemble a shark attack from the next room.

"You know, maybe it was just easier for her; she mostly wore skirts or dresses…"

"So we should ask Spencer if he wants to wear skirts and dresses?"

"There would be no harm if he did…"

"Absolutely none whatsoever." Kurt reaffirms. "But maybe that isn't the way to deal with this? Spencer can wear whatever he feels most comfortable in and can make up his own mind and his own choices on that stuff. But, for now lets help him learn how to potty via a more practical way?"

Blaine seems placated at that and hums and nods a bit until eventually he just shrugs and looks back at Kurt. "Maybe Katie was just ready. And Spence just…isn't." He shrugs again.

"He's almost three years old, Blaine. We can't have him peeing himself at his own birthday party next month. He's dressing up as Woody, and those cowboy jeans would not look great with a wet crotch."

Blaine bites his lip and appears to be deep in thought for a moment. "We'll put one of those pull-ups on him so that if he does have an accident, it won't show and he won't be embarrassed."

"Good idea, honey. But do we really want to go backwards with him? He's been wearing underpants for weeks now and although there are some accidents he nearly always tells us when he needs to go potty here at home."

"It wouldn't be all bad, would it?" Blaine suggests. "He still wears a diaper at bed time."

"That's more for our benefit than his, sweetie." Kurt says dryly. "Bladder control while sleeping is limited at that age. Do you really want to be washing and swapping out sheets in the middle of the night, two or three times, everyday?"

"Maybe we should limit how much he drinks?" Blaine says thoughtfully after a few beats of silence and sips of tea.

Kurt barks out a laugh. "Right, so we will solve our son's toilet training issues by dehydrating him?"

Blaine laughs with him and playfully swats at his shoulder. "You know what I mean, dummy. But hey, Kat at Day Care says that when he's in the play room and the potty room is in his sights he has no accidents, but when he's in the messy room or playing outside, that's when he forgets to ask. He is _half_ getting it. Maybe boys are just slower than girls at learning how to potty."

"How old were you when you were training?" Kurt smirks. His husband doesn't know, but Kurt has already had this rather amusing telephone conversation with his mother in-law.

Blaine blushes and ducks his chin slightly. "I don't know, I don't remember. But my mom bought me some bright blue, big boy pants that looked like Cooper's and I loved them and never wanted to spoil them." He says proudly, like that was the answer Kurt was looking for.

"You pulled your little slacks down and peed on the front lawn. All over the neighbour's Rose bushes." Kurt says matter of fact, an eyebrow arched with his lips curled up to match. "You were four."

"That was one time. It was hot out and I was playing. I had drunk a lot of lemonade and couldn't make it inside on time." Blaine scoffs. "God, I knew she'd tell you that." He sulks but Kurt can see the small grin trying to break out.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, we should be thankful that we haven't had too many of the number two accidents." Blaine says, but Kurt catches the way his eyes linger on him and the way his tone is low and careful.

"He told you?" Kurt accuses. "Oh my god, my dad actually told you about that time when I was five. I had a belly ache, ok? We'd just been to Six Flags and I'd eaten a bad hotdog."

Blaine nods sympathetically but Kurt can tell he's trying really hard to bite back his laughter. "Ok, look" he finally breaks, arms up in the air as he giggles, thankful and relieved to find Kurt starting to giggle with him. "Potty training is hard. Not everybody's the same or perfect. We know that. Maybe we should just talk to him, you know? See where he's at? If he's not worried about it then maybe we shouldn't be either? Kat said that pre-school try not to pressure the kids too much about it. They say it's like a switch that flicks, and one day they just get it and go _Hey I'm gonna use the potty now._"

Kurt nods agreeably with his husband and then on cue Spencer comes running into the kitchen bouncing and clutching himself between his legs, all the while Katie is yelling from the living room "Spencer the sharks are EATING you!"

"Potty time. Need to go." He says, his voice small and quiet, almost timid.

Blaine immediately jumps up and helps Spencer unbutton his little shorts while Kurt leaps into the hallway, opens up the downstairs bathroom door and pulls out Spencer's blue and green potty chair.

Blaine grins while Spencer sits down on the potty, humming the tune of 'twinkle twinkle little star' while he does his business. When he's done Kurt rinses out the potty bowl while Blaine helps Spencer redress and wash his hands.

"Good job, Bud!" Blaine says enthusiastically, holding out his hand for Spencer to high five.

"Yeah, well done for telling us that you needed to pee, little guy." Kurt reiterates as he puts the potty back and follows them into the living room where Katie is perched on the arm of the couch.

Blaine playfully but carefully nudges her so that she slowly tumbles down to the cushions and then on to the floor. "Oh no, you fell!" He exclaims while taking a seat, snickering.

"Daaaadd!" Katie screams as Spencer pounces on her, snapping his jaw open and shut.

"Katie enough of the yelling. Shark time is over. Spence, hop on up here with me, it's quiet time before bed and daddy and I want to talk to you." Kurt says, taking a seat in the armchair in the alcove by the window, patting at his knees.

Katie scrambles back up on to the couch and wiggles against Blaine's side, poking him accusingly with her finger.

"Did I do bad?" Spencer asks as he climbs up on to Kurt's lap and looks between both he and Blaine. Blaine immediately starts shaking his head no and Kurt wraps a reassuring arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"No, bud." "No, dude." They both say at the same time.

"We were just wondering why you seem to have so many accidents when we're out at dinner, or at the park or shopping or…"

"Like ouch accidents?" Katie says, sitting up with interest. Spencer reinforces her question by pointing to his bandaged knee from when he tripped over the other morning on the pavement outside of Day Care.

"No, like um-uh…"

"Like potty accidents." Kurt finishes for his husband. "Like when you don't ask to go or make it on time?"

Spencer looks crestfallen and Katie pouts at him sympathetically.

"You know you can tell us right?" Blaine says, "Like you do when we're at home. You can come and tell us that you need to go and we'll take you, no matter where we are."

Spencer seems to mull this over for a while, sitting neatly with his hands folded on his lap and his head ducked down. Kurt lightly tickles the back of his neck where his fair hair is starting to grow longer.

Spencer startles. "But my potty's not at the dinner table or in the park. I have no where to go? I can only use it here." He pouts, sounding a little wistful.

Before Kurt and Blaine can come up with an answer and tag team the situation, Katie scoots forward so that she's perched on the edge of the couch, her little legs dangling while she looks over at her brother.

"You don't just have to use your potty, Spencer." Katie tells him. "I don't use my potty, now. I use the big people toilets, here and at school. You can too. There are some for boys and some for girls and some for people who need extra space and help. Some for everybody!"

"But they're too high." Spencer replies, blinking. "Too big. I could fall in." The last part is whispered and he's looking only at his big sister as if Kurt and Blaine aren't even there. They are having their own special little conversation, a mini pep-talk.

"Are you afraid, Spence?" Katie asks, utterly sincere. Spencer nods. "But why? You swim with sharks." She points to the carpet. "You totally went up the ladders on the big slide on your own this morning without our help." Spencer sucks his lip. Katie continues. "You slept in your own bed the whole night the other day, and you ate all your green beans at dinner. You eat porridge for breakfast and you don't cry when dad and daddy drop you off at Day Care anymore. You only have one nightlight and only sleep with one teddy bear now. You're so big and brave, Spencer. You don't need to be afraid of using the big toilet."

Spencer perks up at this and Katie finishes her speech by sliding off of the couch and dances over to him. "Its fun cause you have to hop up and back down again but sometimes there are cool little steps to use, and then you wash your hands using the colored, gooey soap machine and then you get blown away by the whirlwind hand dryers!" She makes big theatrical hand gestures and Kurt wonders whether it times to enrol in her into drama club.

Spencer starts clapping and laughing and bouncing on Kurt's knee before sliding down to join his big sister on the floor. Blaine looks down at both of them, at his daughter in awe and his at his son feeling an overwhelming burst of pride.

Kurt blinks ands slowly closes his mouth after it had dropped open during Katie's little performance.

It amazes them sometimes. Amazes them how much of a mother and a best friend she is to her little brother. She is the female role in the family that is much respected and needed and has taken on that role so dutifully and at still such a young age. And the thing is, she wasn't even asked or expected to. She just did it.

Katie may have been troublesome when she was Spencer's age but she was also easy. Easy because she wasn't afraid to make noise or be heard. If she wanted something, or _didn't _want to do something then she would let it be known.

But Spencer is as quiet as a mouse and as good as gold, and Kurt and Blaine sometimes worry that his lack of confidence will overshadow his brilliant, charming and bright personality. Talking had came very easy to Spencer, and he was picking up words and stringing them together from a very young age. His father's just wished that he could have the confidence to use his words more to explain his feelings to them.

But then there are moments like this. When they were prepared to fully launch into a mission of encouraging Spencer to speak up more and enabling him to use the potty comfortably. And then _Katie_ happens and their job is instantly made 10 times easier or completely non-existent.

Blaine stands and dances across the living room floor, celebrating with his children until he gets to Kurt's chair. He plops himself down on Kurt's lap and Kurt "ooofs" for show. "Are you happier now, Spence?" He asks.

"Yeah." Spencer grins, breathless as he bounces up and down. "I'm gonna potty all the time. I'm big."

"You are." Kurt smiles as he rubs a hand up and down Blaine's waist. "Big like your wonderful, beautiful, big sister here." Katie preens at her dad's words and flicks her dark, curly hair over her shoulder.

"And now it's time for big boys and girls to go to bed." He announces and laughs at the way the bouncing stops and the pouts come out.

"Faces washed, teeth brushed, PJ's on, into bed and then story time. In that order. Daddy and I will come up and help in a minute." Kurt says and points towards the staircase.

Katie salutes and pretends to march like a soldier, with Spencer copying and giggling behind her.

"We've done kind'a well haven't we?" Blaine says, smiling as he leans back against Kurt's chest and raises a hand to cup Kurt's jaw.

"Uh sorry, honey, but I don't think that we get any parent points for that. That was all Katie." He presses a kiss to Blaine's head.

"She's awesome isn't she." Blaine laughs. "But I just mean in general. We've done pretty great to get to where we are and to have two kids as great as them." Kurt nods and hums against Blaine's hair.

"Potty training-check." Blaine makes a big check mark in the air with his finger. "Siblings getting along-check. Endlessly extending amount of sass and vocabulary-check."

Kurt giggles and adds "Bedtime-check."

Blaine stands up and holds his hand out for Kurt to take. He pulls him up and into his arms. "What about grown up bedtime?" He whispers huskily into Kurt's ear.

Kurt squeezes and then swats his husband's perky behind. "Check."

**A/N- Thank you for reading, I have no idea where that came from. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Mr Tooth Fairy**

**Thank you to VoyageAsia for once again another wonderful prompt. I feel like I ran with this one a little bit, hope you like it. **

There was once a time when excitement would manifest itself by the way of a new Broadway show opening up, open auditions for said Broadway show or some scandal and gossip trundling through the rumor mill about the new show's A-star cast.

Or maybe it was when a new bar or restaurant opened up just a few blocks over with high reviews, or that email to say they were on the exclusive guess list for priority tickets to see Katy or Gaga at MSG.

Something of that sort.

Now though, excitement sees Blaine rummaging through his and Kurt's closet, looking for their dress up costume box while Kurt practises writing little notes in an unrecognisable script at the desk in their bedroom.

"This is so exciting." Blaine calls over his shoulder, grinning when he locates the big, heavy box and yanks it out into the bedroom.

"Yeah, well it's not actually _happened _yet. But it's good to be prepared anyway." Kurt answers him, sifting through his desk drawer for glitter glue and other handy things he keeps just in case.

Blaine grins at him and empties the contents of the chest onto their bedroom carpet. "Oh, wow. Gosh, do you remember this?" He calls animatedly, picking up random garments and such.

"Sshh. Keep your voice down or you'll wake her." Kurt whispers back to him with an added chuckle.

Just a half hour beforehand Kurt had been helping his five year old daughter brush her teeth for bedtime when they'd discovered a wobbly tooth.

Her _first _wobbly tooth.

Kurt had yelled for Blaine excitedly and Katie immediately started listing all of the things that she wanted to buy with the money the tooth fairy would bring her in exchange of her tooth.

A silent but knowing look was exchanged between Katie's fathers above her head and not long after that she found herself being ushered into bed with her bedtime story in full swing. Afterwards when Katie was sound asleep Kurt and Blaine had scrambled into their bedroom, closing the door behind them quietly.

"We should feed her more apples or carrots or something. You know, to help wobble it out?" Blaine says as he holds up a pair of fluffy white wings with a look of triumph. He shows them to Kurt who glances upwards, grimaces and shakes his head.

"Are those your Teen Angel wings from Mckinley? They don't exactly say _Tooth Fairy_ to me. Do they even fit? And why do we even have to dress up? She'll be asleep." Kurt asks, amused as ever at his beloved husband.

Blaine throws the wings back in the box with a slight frown and starts packing up the rest of the clothes.

Kurt pouts at him and then grins. "_And,_ we've only just noticed this wobbly tooth tonight, honey." He adds as he sprinkles some glitter on to his handwritten note. "Shouldn't we give her some time to adjust to it and let it grow and fall out itself without yanking it out of her?"

Blaine appears to weigh up his options. He puts the chest back in the closet then comes to stand behind Kurt with his hands on Kurt's shoulders and peers over and down at the desk.

"But it could take for days, Kurt." Blaine says with a slight whine. "This is our first tooth fairy job! Look at this incredible letter you've written for her and…wait, what?" Blaine leans down further to take a closer look at the note Kurt has been forging_. _"Mr Tooth Fairy. _Mr _Tooth_ Fairy, Kurt_?"

Kurt peers up over his shoulder at him. "Yes?" He answers, his voice light and crisp.

"Katie will know its from us if you sign it _Mr _Tooth Fairy. She'll figure it out." Blaine's face is a mask of confusion mixed with desperation and mild panic. His eyebrows are knitted together with a frown creasing his brow and his lips are pursed.

Kurt tries very hard not to crack a smile at him. "Of course she won't. Don't be silly…"

"The Tooth Fairy is a girl…"

"Oh hello, Mr Gender Stereotype!" Kurt says, amusement and slight irritation seeping into his tone.

"Kurt, come on." Blaine huffs with a sigh. "I just want this to be an exciting, normal experience for her."

"Blaine, this is normal and exciting. Come on, when have we ever done anything by the book anyway? We play by _our_ rules, always. You always like to mix things up. Let's not have our daughter brought up into a world believing that men are one thing and women are another." Blaine's face breaks from its steely guise at that and a soft smile creeps on to his lips.

He ducks in to leave a lingering kiss to Kurt's cheek. "You're right." He breathes as he pulls back. "You're _so _right. I'm sorry."

Kurt chuckles and leans in to kiss Blaine right back. "So" He starts as he folds up the letter and tucks it neatly into a small ivory envelope. "We should decide how much money to put in here and who's going to hide it under her pillow when the time comes…"

"I think you should definitely be _Mr _Tooth Fairy this time round." Blaine interrupts with a wide smile. "Besides, I've got my sights set on Easter. I think I could totally rock that Bunny getup."

"Oooh yes, honey. I can see that." Kurt's face lights up. "You have that lovely salmon pink polo that would look great with your white cut off Capri pants and a pair of floppy ears and a bushy tail. Oh and what about…"

"Sweetheart?" Blaine chuckles. "One fantasy situation at a time. The Tooth Fairy, how much?"

Kurt purses his lips in concentration as Blaine pulls away from behind and goes to sit at the foot of the bed behind him. Kurt stands from the chair, leaves the envelope on the desk and joins him.

"Well, she saw that doll in the toy store the other week. You know the one that cries real tears and stuff? Or there was that robot puppy thing from the TV that does tricks. Maybe we could give her enough to buy one of those?" Kurt suggests.

Blaine stares at him for a second, a little flabbergasted to say the least. "Um, what? No."

"Why not?" Kurt makes the same face that Katie makes when she's told no ice cream before dinner.

"Kurt, those toys cost _a lot _of money. Like, well on the way to a hundred bucks. We can't give her all of that just for loosing one tooth!"

"It's no bid deal, Blaine." Kurt shrugs and tries to wave him off.

Blaine laughs humourlessly. "Yes it is. Because she has _so many_ more teeth to lose. Imagine if we gave her all of that money each and every time she lost a tooth? It would be like having two or three birthdays or Christmases a year."

Kurt seems to think about it for a bit, and then—

"We can afford it, Blaine."

"That's not the point, Kurt." Blaine shakes his head. "And you know it. I'd give her the world, you know that too. But I'd rather give her decency and morals and understanding. We've worked hard for everything we've got and it wasn't easy. She needs to explore that journey herself too."

Kurt melts. His heart thumps and his smile threatens to split his face in two. He hoists a leg up and over Blaine's lap so that he's straddling him. "I love you." He whispers while giggling and pressing small kisses to Blaine's lips. "You're such a fantastic dad and husband."

Blaine preens and then laughs while happily accepting more kisses. When they eventually part Blaine holds Kurt tight in his arms around his waist and looks at him with soft, shining eyes. "Why don't we go with say-five dollars because it's her first tooth? She can put it in her money box and then we'll take it from there."

Kurt nods agreeably. "We're so crazy." He smiles. "She hasn't even lost her tooth yet and we have this all planned out."

"Because we're awesome." Blaine replies and grins.

"Crazy and awesome."

Over the next week when Kurt isn't around or watching, Blaine will give Katie apple slices for snacks. When he's cooking dinner he will give Katie the vegetables that are not _too_ soft but just so. He encourages her to play outside and run and jump and skip whenever the weather is nice. He tickles her gruellingly on the couch and wrestles her against the cushions.

But still to no avail.

One weekend afternoon when Blaine is working on an original piece in his homemade basement studio, Kurt gives Katie an ice cream bar to keep her quiet while he scans through the last of his work emails.

"Do not tell daddy." He whispers and sits her on the carpet in front of the TV and switches on her favorite cartoon channel. "Just for five minutes, while dad's busy then you can help me make dinner."

Four minutes later Kurt is just signing off from his work's account when a screech pierces his ears followed by the soft thumping of footsteps from the next room. Katie is suddenly in the doorway, her half eaten ice cream in one hand, dripping down her wrist.

Katie's other hand is closed into a fist. "Watch'a got in there?" Kurt asks gently as he stands from his computer chair and steps closer to her.

Before opening her hand, Katie grins and reveals her gorgeous smile. Only this time there is a tooth shaped hole, top and center. A hole that was definitely not there before.

"What are the chances?" Kurt mutters under his breath, shaking his head a little as Katie opens up her fist to reveal a tiny, slightly bloodied tooth sitting in a pool of creamy vanilla.

"It fell into my ice cream, dad." She giggles. "Yey, the tooth fairy can come get it now. When's it bedtime?"

Kurt laughs and then laughs harder when he hears Blaine chuckle from the doorway behind him before coming to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. "You do know that she's going to want ice cream every time she has a wobbly tooth now?" He says lowly into Kurt's ear. "Good one, sweetheart."

Kurt knows that he will not stop hearing about this for a long time.

Fin.

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Why so serious?**

**Happy Halloween 2015.**

Kurt rubs a hand over his tired shoulders and sighs.

His dining room looks like a kid's party has threw up in it. Technically, it has. There are orange, black, purple and green banners and streamers dangling from wall to ceiling of each corner of the room. The windows have been tinted black with wash-off spray paint and there are bundles of fluffy spider cobwebs gathered in each nook and cranny. There are skeletons, bats, witches, devils, ghosts, you name it and it's there sitting or standing or hanging somewhere in the room to help add to the spook factor. The lights have been dimmed to create a gloomy, dull atmosphere all around the house and the iPod dock plugged in over in the corner is playing out loudly cool but creepy sound effects of creaking doors, distant howls and screams and such.

The dining table is an absolute mess of paper plates and cups, cookie crumbs and half eaten slices of pizza and quarter full empty bowls of lime green, gooey jelly with little, black, plastic spiders buried in it.

Kurt had been really blasting Pinterest and other sites for weeks beforehand; gathering ideas, and recipes and such.

It actually has been a really great afternoon. The Halloween tea party for Katie and Spencer and a few of their friends from school and around the neighbourhood had been a great success, and Kurt assumes that it will probably become an annual thing. The kids were wild and excited and loved every moment of it, all of them. Kurt's two, particularly loved their costumes and had great fun helping Kurt make the base of the pumpkin for Spencer and the bloodied dress for Katie's Dracula's bride costume.

Blaine had helped with the planning and décor, but mostly spent his time scaring the kids with Halloween decorative items he would bring home with him.

Although the afternoon had proved to be tiring, Kurt had to smile when he watched his children skip down the street as soon the sky grew dark for their trick or treating jaunt; with high pitched squeals of laughter. They were escorted by one of the moms whose kids came to their party and had agreed to let them sleep over afterwards. She only lives across the street and has a child in both of Katie and Spencer's classes; which has worked out well for friendships, carpool sharing and homework assistance over the years.

Now, as proud and happy and satisfied as Kurt is over the success of his first children's Halloween party; the only issue is that he has precisely one hour, if that, to clean up, clear away some of the kid's stuff and turn the whole place into an adult-appropriate Halloween party.

The idea of throwing the party for Katie and Spencer and their friends had been of course, Katie and Spencer's idea. Kurt could only cope with so much begging and pleading and leg hugging from the two until he cracked and started to thrill at the idea of letting his creativity flow.

After all, Kurt is nothing but a good host and when he starts something he doesn't stop until it is perfection.

The idea of then throwing an adult Halloween party for Kurt and Blaine and _their _friends afterwards had been of course his husband's idea. And when the kids were sound asleep in bed and Blaine had closed their bedroom door, seductively climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where Kurt was reading; Kurt knew that whatever Blaine was about to do or suggest or ask of him, Blaine could have it.

Damn, Blaine and his seductive tactics.

With a short yawn, Kurt quickly gets to work, starting off with clearing up the used and dirty items on the table. He'd already made plenty more Halloween inspired dishes, deserts and drinks with a splash of alcohol to serve for the adults.

He then collects the wrapping paper from the pass the parcel game which had been ripped to shreds and left all over the floor. He quickly vacuums up some glitter, toilet tissue and crafts paper that had exploded out of the Mummy style piñata.

After that, Kurt goes to the closet under the stairs which has been housing his Halloween supplies and gets some more tubes of fake blood to smear over the windows and doors and surfaces- thankfully it's the easy wipe stuff.

He's just in the middle of organizing some spooky, decorative candles when he glances up at the clock on the wall and notices he has less than thirty minutes left to be ready for his guests arriving.

Upstairs in the closet he has a slinky, black, sleeveless leotard and waistcoat ensemble with ripped skinny jeans which he's looking forward to slither his way into. To accessorize with he has a long, swishy, velvet tail, fingerless gloves and a pair of pointy ears to place on top of his head after shaking his hair out into a bed head look.

If he's quite honest, he's rather looking forward to having Blaine take him out of the outfit later that night when the guests have gone home. It's been too long since the kids have slept out.

At the thought of his beloved husband's name, Kurt puffs out another sigh and goes in search of him. Blaine had been rather helpful and excited during the kid's party but as soon as it ended Kurt had noted how fast he was to retreat upstairs to begin getting ready.

Blaine loves dressing up. Kurt knows this. He takes it very seriously and always puts a lot of effort into his outfit choices and the making of them but after so many years of marriage and having children together, Kurt thinks that Blaine could really hold back on the surprises and just stick around a bit longer to help with boring, adult stuff.

As it happens, Kurt knows who Blaine is going to be this year. He showed Blaine the picture, advised him on what clothes to wear and even bought the wig for him. Blaine just somehow reverts back to his old, excited puppy, high school self.

"Blaine." He calls, looking up to the ceiling knowing that his husband will be upstairs somewhere doing god knows what and looking like god knows who. There's no answer.

Kurt huffs out a sharp breath and marches through the house towards the staircase, a frown forming in the V between his eyebrows. The battery operated toys and statues he had carefully placed into hiding spaces all over the house come to life with screams and roars and growls at the sound and vibration of his foot steps. Kurt startles and then scowls, mentally cursing himself for letting Blaine convince him to buy the things.

Maybe he's getting too old for this? The thought passes fleetingly and Kurt wills it away with the idea of alcohol and pumpkin cheesecake to come. He's just a little tired that's all, he'll be fine.

"Blaine." He yells, this time. "Come down here and help me. You need to make that Zombie Rum Punch. Rachel and Jesse will be here no doubt far too early and I need at least one drink in me before that happens."

He gets to the hallway mumbling to himself, turns the corner towards the staircase and stops dead in his tracks. A little gasp escapes him as one hand flies to his mouth and the other comes to rest over his beating heart.

There on the staircase, about halfway up and barely visible with the dimmed lights and tinted windows, sits his husband.

Blaine's legs are spread wide with his feet planted on the step below where he sits. He's dressed in dark purple suit pants and the fabric clings to his thighs superbly.

His elbows are resting on his knees and Kurt's eyes follow his bare arms, complete with bulging biceps up to his bare shoulders; until his smooth chest becomes partially covered with an olive green vest and a patterned tie to match knotted around his bare neck. Kurt can just make out the outline of Blaine's pecks through the V-shaped gap where his buttons are not all done up.

"Why so serious?" Blaine drawls in a low tone as he stares at Kurt, he accentuates the 's' and Kurt almost shivers.

Their eyes finally meet and _oh, goodness. _Blaine's face is painted in splotches of white, his eyes and those lovely, bushy eyebrows of his are ringed in full, black, messy circles. His mouth is smudged in scarlet red from his lips to his cheeks.

The smirk that he directs at Kurt is one of the scariest and also hottest things that Kurt has ever seen. His hazel eyes simmer darkly as they bore into Kurt's gaze.

Kurt's mouth goes a little dry and he licks his lips. He can't quite remember what he's supposed to be doing. He is _so_ unlike the high school, dapper, cute-dress up Blaine.

"Wh-what um, happened to –ah B-BeetleJuice?" Kurt can barely keep his voice calm and his tone below high pitched.

Blaine looks up and down Kurt's body and smiles slowly. It's the creepiest thing yet Kurt feels his whole insides set on fire. Even his knees start to feel weak. He doesn't even feel stressy or tired at all now. His _body _is definitely awake.

Blaine rubs a slick, purple, gloved hand through his hair and as Kurt watches him he only notices then that Blaine has let his curls free and has only used a smidgen of gel to create a messy, side Parton. There are flecks of green spray painted into his roots and at the tips and Kurt's mouth drops open, just a bit.

Blaine stands, towering over Kurt on the staircase and slowly starts to descend towards him. He slides a hand into his incredibly tight pants pocket and when he pulls it out again he's holding a small, plastic hand knife.

He's the most terrifying yet alluring, captivating, tempting sight that Kurt has ever seen. Kurt's eyes are wide, lips still parted as he stares at Blaine, watching how he slowly comes down towards him until their standing shoe to shoe.

Blaine tilts his head to the side, smiles again and Kurt can actually feel his pants tighten a little. This is so not helping with the time schedule he's on but Kurt has forgotten how to care. This is so unlike Blaine and it's turning him on to no end.

"A man with nothing to fear is a man with nothing to love." Blaine says, he raises the toy blade in his hand to tickle at Kurt's cheek. "Let's put a smile on that face." He whispers to Kurt, his gaze sizzling and his voice dripping with deadly, sultry tones.

Kurt cracks a smile at that and tenderly traces the outline of Blaine's vest with a feather light fingertip. He's _so _impressed with the sex on legs, yet petrifying costume. "Are you going to be quoting The Dark Knight the whole time at this party?" He asks teasingly if not a little breathless.

Blaine ducks his chin and leans in closer to whisper into Kurt's ear. He pockets his knife and holds Kurt carefully by the waist with both hands, his thumbs rubbing deliciously against Kurt's hipbones. "Do I really look like a man with a plan?"

Kurt can't help but laugh at that and turns his head to kiss Blaine's smudged cheek, careful not to ruin his cleverly applied makeup. He remembers sitting with Blaine after surprisingly agreeing to a Batman marathon with him, and enjoying the way Blaine's eyes lit up whenever the joker came on screen. Blaine has always been a bit odd and liked things that you wouldn't expect him to like. To quote his own words, he usually "zigs" when Kurt thinks that he will "zag" and Kurt will never not love that about him.

Blaine laughs with him now, and then calms himself enough to say "you're just a freak. Like me."

Kurt laughs harder, nodding a little and then nudges at Blaine to let him slip free. "Ok, _Joker. _"We've got like twenty minutes before the guests start arriving. Keep your quotes for them. Go and make yourself useful."

Kurt steps up on to the first step to go and get ready. He smiles when he feel's Blaine, close behind him.

"We aren't going to get _freaky _together, upstairs?" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear from behind. His chest moulded to Kurt's back.

Kurt giggles, turning around into Blaine's waiting arms. He's so thankful the kids aren't at home tonight. "And here I am thinking you would be in character all night." He teases.

"Don't you want me always smiling?" Blaine replies, grinning. The red paint on his face makes it look like he's smiling all the way up to his eyes with harsh, rugged stitches.

And if Kurt wasn't so utterly impressed and aroused by his husband by now he would be running for the hills, screaming.

He's already planning next years adult party in his mind as he climbs the stairs, excited to see what Blaine can come up with next year; with Blaine trailing behind him, tracing the plastic blade up and down Kurt's shirt covered spine, successfully giving him shivers.

**Thanks for reading. Be safe this Halloween and have fun.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The morning after**

**A/N- Just some short, silly smluff, lightly inspired by some of the events of my weekend ;) **

The party had been good. Maybe a little _too _good.

There had been wine. _A lot _of wine. And dancing. So much dancing that ended in a re-enactment from Dirty Dancing.

At least they had fun, though. That was the main point. They had a night to enjoy for themselves and spent it celebrating a friend's engagement, filled with love and laughter, good food and an ice bucket filled with bottles of chardonnay that appeared to be never ending.

Only now, at just before eight the next morning, with the watery November sunlight blearing through the bedroom window because the blinds carelessly hadn't been shut the night before; Kurt stares at the back of his husbands head and wonders if they made good choices the last night.

They're both dog tired with heavy eyelids and purpling bags under their eyes, but in their older age alcohol seems to have an insomniac effect on them these days.

"Time'sit?" Kurt's voice is barely there, merely a squeak.

"Dunno."

"God, I'm tired."

"M'headspoundin'" Blaine grumbles in response. His dark curls are windswept in every direction, they tickle Kurt's nose as he presses his face closer to Blaine's head and gives him a tender kiss.

"Better?"

"No."

Kurt grumbles something and wraps his arms tighter around Blaine's naked body. "What time we get home?"

"Like three or something?"

Kurt moans, his hands soft as they crawl over his husband's bed-warm, bare skin. "Did we have sex last night? I can't remember."

"I think we tried to."

Kurt hums, understanding. He shuffles around realizing that there isn't a wet spot. At least that's an achievement in it's self. He doesn't think he's up to changing the sheets today. "Too much wine?"

"And then some." Blaine's voice is low and scratchy, caused by lack of sleep and the thick layer of stale alcohol that's probably still lining his tongue and throat.

Kurt's belly flips a little bit at the sound of it, his hips thrust forward against Blaine's bare ass and his morning erection wakes up a little.

"Mmm, Kurt." Blaine's voice rises ever so slightly in pitch. Kurt feels Blaine's body stir in his arms, his legs swish and kick languidly under the covers and Kurt knows that Blaine is smiling into his pillow. "As much as I want to, love. I still don't think we can. I can't move. I think I'm broken."

Kurt laughs into Blaine's shoulder. "Yeah. I want to, but honestly? I don't think I can be assed. And I think my stomach is doing back flips."

It's Blaine's turn to laugh now as he rolls over in Kurt's arms, he rests a hand tenderly over Kurt's stomach and presses his face to Kurt's chest and kisses over his heart. "God, we're old."

Kurt tuts at him. "No we're not. We're ages away from Thirty and Thirty is _not _old."

"My head huuurrttss." Blaine whines into Kurt's warm, sleep soft skin, obviously deciding not to further the building debate.

"Ugh. Enough of the whining, dear. We'll have a child in around four months time that will do that plenty for us." Kurt's skin prickles excitedly at the thought.

A very pregnant but still radiant and beautiful Rachel Berry-St James was sitting at their table last night, wearing a black, jewelled maternity gown and sipping on lime and sodas. Blaine was very attentive with her, helping her up to go the bathroom, supplying her with soda from the bar and platefuls from the open buffet table.

Kurt on the other hand was quite happy looking at her growing belly, thinking about how grateful he was for her doing this for them, while he and his husband get wasted and party the night away.

Rachel had left the party early; and understandably, Blaine was starting to get a little _too _helpful. A bottle of wine down and he was slurring his words and palming her belly way too much. Kurt dragged him on to the dance floor so Rachel could make a swift exit and the rest of the night had been a bit of a blur.

"God, we're going to be parents." Blaine mumbles, but he's smiling.

"Yup." And Kurt is smiling widely too.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt ducks his head and presses a kiss to Blaine's head. "Love you too."

"I need water and coffee and aspirin."

"Good call, oh and bacon. Creamed cheese bagels and bacon." Kurt supplies.

"If only we could move."

"Well if we're not having sex and we're not getting up to make coffee or breakfast, what should we do?" Kurt mutters, as he shuffles his body impossibly closer to Blaine's and buries his head deep down in the pillows.

"Sleep?" Blaine croaks. "Or at least try to?"

"Yeah, if only."

They're quiet for a moment, with their eyes closed and their breathing even and heavy until Blaine rasps, "What'sr'plans t'day?"

"This." Kurt whispers back within a heartbeat.

"Cool."

Kurt has some emails to check and Blaine should really be running over some lines, but right now in the cosy, sleepy heat of their bed, wrapped up in each others arms, naked bodies tangled; what could be more important?

"We have that new Netflix series to watch." Blaine's eyes are still closed and so are Kurt's, his mouth open and soft.

"Oooh, yeah." Their voices are still barely audible but they're perfectly close to be able to hear each other and feel the warm rasp of the other's breath on their skin.

"We could order Chinese tonight? Bring the blanket downstairs and get all snuggled up?"

"Mmm, sounds perfect, Blaine."

"My head still hurts."

Kurt hums and scratches his fingers lightly over Blaine's scalp. "Want me to get you some water and aspirin?"

His offer sounds wonderful, but Blaine isn't convinced. Blaine hums back and kisses at whatever stretch of Kurt's skin he can get at. "Either that or a blow job. But I don't think either of us are capable of either of those options right now."

Kurt laughs, a wet rasp followed by a short cough and a groan. "Ok, ten more minutes in bed. Then we'll get up, bring coffee and bagels back to bed and we'll take the rest of the day step by step?"

"And aspirin."

"Yes and aspirin. And maybe some Pepto-Bismol."

And later that evening with Blaine's headache eased and Kurt's wavy stomach settled; they sit entwined under a blanket on the couch in their living room, with Chinese takeout cartons resting in their laps and Netflix fired up on the big screen.

And Blaine finally gets his blowjob. And then some.

**A/N- Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Yesterday, I made a wish that

_**Yesterday,**_** I made a **_**wish**_** that…**

**Klaine advent days 23 and 24. **

**A/N- A special combination of today (Yesterday) and yesterdays (wish) prompts (just because it's Christmas Eve.) **

**This is from my current ongoing 'Klaine; forevermore' series which is canon compliant and is what I believe the boys to be up to post season 6. **

**I hope you don't mind just a tiny taster of some festive smut? ;) Happy holidays everybody. Thank you for joining me the past 24 days with these little pieces. **

Wishes are usually made upon seeing a shooting star or when blowing out the candles of a birthday cake; or even blowing away a stray eyelash from your finger tip, and let's not forget the turkey wishbone after thanksgiving dinner.

Kurt can't quite remember exactly when he and Blaine had made it a Christmas tradition of theirs to order Chinese takeout on Christmas Eve, watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' with vodka snowball cocktails; and afterwards sit on the floor together by the tree and each make a silent wish to the decorative angel sitting atop their real pine tree. They just started doing it and never stopped.

They had been gifted the angel from Jan after calling into her jewellery store back in Lima to announce their impromptu marriage. She'd told them that the angel would watch over them, and make sure that their first married Christmas in their new, New York apartment would be a special one. Jan wasn't wrong.

Every Christmas ever since, at least four years, Kurt and Blaine have taken turns placing the silver, glittery angel on top of their tree, and have then went on to spend the next 30 days or so in a festive, domestic state of bliss.

Now, its Christmas morning, and the soft snow falling slowly outside of the bedroom window paints the sky a pale gray. The freezing temperature gives Kurt a red tipped nose and Blaine toes so cold that he MUST press them up against Kurt's calves; ignoring his shriek of complaint that he must wear socks to bed.

They wake early but don't rush to get out of bed; instead choosing to trade lazy kisses, with noses brushing and nuzzling and shared soft, quiet murmuring.

There are presents to open under the tree, and they have a Skype date with both of their families. Rachel is coming over for dinner, along with Artie and Mercedes and who ever else has managed to make it to the city.

It's a perfect day, with a perfect start.

"What did you wish for yesterday?" Kurt mumbles against Blaine's collarbone, the fabric of his shirt soft and warm against Kurt's lips. "You never told me."

Blaine places a hand in Kurt's hair and the other on his lower back. "I'm not supposed to."

"Tell me." Kurt slides a thigh in between both of Blaine's, and their pants ride up against the slide of their legs and the sheets and the mattress.

"I wished for you."

"You have me."

"I wished to have you always."

"That's a given. You didn't need to waste a wish for that." Blaine smiles and then groans when Kurt starts leaving wet open mouthed kisses along his neck, his fingers crawling along the hem of his shirt to lift it up.

"Ok, m-maybe yesterday I wished for this—_oh Kurt_—instead." He lifts his hips up off of the bed when Kurt rolls over fully on top of him and peels his shirt up and over his head. His lips placing warm, soft kisses where his fingers have previously traced.

"Again, that's a given." Kurt whispers, his lips grazing Blaine's nipple. "Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt says, his tongue trailing from Blaine's sternum, to his stomach and then to the soft swell of his stomach. "I love you, and I wish for you always too."

Kurt's lips and teeth find Blaine's inner thighs; his hands grabby and greedy, ridding Blaine of his sleep pants in one swift pull. Blaine is reduced to panting, his fingers flexing in Kurt's hair.

"And now," Kurt begins, his voice low and husky, his fingers crawling up the underside of Blaine's growing erection. "I wish for something very naughty and just a little bit nice."


	17. Chapter 17

**Two nights and three days away**

Artie and Tina's wedding day was lovely. _Gorgeous, _really_. _Wonderfully technical and weird and infused beautifully with Asian traditions. Just as expected.

Richmond country club had been a fine choice for their venue, grand and regal with capturing views and also somewhere easy and handy to travel to and from for those who live in and around New York City.

The ceremony had been on a warm, dry and sunny Friday morning and the whole wedding party had celebrated and drank, danced and ate their way all through to the evening reception and then some.

Burt and Carole had been invited which proved to be very handy as Kurt and Blaine were groomsmen and didn't have time to keep their eyes on a excited, curious eight year old girl and a bored, adventuring five year old boy. They sat with Katie and Spencer in one of the rows with bright smiles and clear eyes as they watched Kurt and Blaine present Artie and Tina with their wedding rings; and cheered at the end and threw confetti.

A little later in the evening after cutting the cake and enjoying some family dancing time, Burt and Carole took their grandchildren home where they planned to stay until Sunday with lots of fun activities and outings in mind to keep them busy and from missing their father's.

Kurt and Blaine had some _very _fun activities for themselves planned.

Most of the wedding party had booked a room for the night at a nearby hotel. After breakfast on Saturday morning in the hotel's dining room, with stories shared from the night before; the newlyweds bid their farewells and were chauffeured off to JFK airport for two weeks in the Maldives.

Shortly afterwards, many of the others guests packed up their belongings, checked out and headed back to their everyday lives.

All except for Kurt and Blaine. They were already back in bed in their room upstairs, revelling in the fact that they didn't have to check out for another 24 hours.

To them, this wasn't just a free weekend without family duties or parental responsibilities.

A weekend for them is ritual and important. It's Friday board-game nights and Saturday morning breakfasts (kid's choice), closely followed by hip hop dance classes and drumming lessons. It's shopping for school books and new shoes that won't squeak. It's fighting over what to eat for dinner and then what movie to watch and what candy is or isn't allowed in the lounge. It's bed hopping and too loud whispers and giggles in the middle of the night. Tired, lazy Sunday morning walks through the park with the same old argument of _"please can we get a dog?!"_ Delicious brunches at somewhere new, and nifty little finds and bargains at an unknown indoor market. It's catching up on homework and emails and bill statements that have been abandoned for the weekend.

No, this hotel break isn't a weekend for them. Its two nights and three days away from home. A home that will be missed greatly, but it's a break that has been much needed and very much appreciated.

At noon they wander down to the hotel's spa facility. They're placed in a couple's room, on beds side by side; the towels so soft and the room dark and scented with jasmine and jojoba oils.

Soft music of panpipes and sounds of water trickling play quietly in the background, while Blaine lies face down and practically sinks into his bed with the sheer force and relaxation of his full body massage.

On the other side of the room, Kurt's eyes are closed under two slices of cucumber. His face is slick and soft and moulding this way and that under the warm hands of the beautician giving him his deluxe facial treatment.

Afterwards they relax in the aromatherapy room, sitting side by side on the marble bench, sipping water with glistening skin and sticky-up hair; dressed in their swim shorts and their bodies drenched in a number of oils.

They eat lunch back up in their room after calling for room service. A platter of finger sandwiches is delivered, with a side garden salad and handmade potato chips. For desert there's a tray of cut up fruit chunks and a bowl of Greek pouring yoghurt.

They sit crossed legged on the edge of their queen sized weekend bed, wrapped up in complimentary white robes and feed each other with their hands from the silver serving trays provided. Kurt drinks tea while Blaine opts for lemonade and together with their little picnic and their soft, renewed skin they couldn't be happier.

Their en-suite bathroom has a whirlpool tub- big enough for two. Blaine starts the jets and pours in the bubble formula while Kurt pulls out a bottle of champagne he had kept hidden in his overnight bag.

They drink out of tiny glass tumblers which are supposed to be used when brushing your teeth, and sit in the overfilled tub facing each other with their knees bent up and pressed to the sides.

The TV on the wall out in the bedroom plays something relaxing from a local jazz radio station and Kurt leans back, slips his eyes closed and hums along. Blaine sways with the rhythm, water and bubbles sloshing over their bodies and a little over the lipped edge of the tub. They giggle, lean forward to clink their glasses together and take a satisfying sip.

They take turns to get out of the tub and refill their glasses. The bath water has to be refilled a couple of times after cooling over the past ninety-something minutes they spend in the tub.

They get out of the tub a little before four. They have dinner reservations down at the restaurant for eight. Plenty of time to get ready and relax beforehand.

Blaine pats himself dry with a towel before sprawling belly down over the bed, wriggling happily and settling down for a nap.

Kurt has other ideas. He sashays forward, perfectly naked and damp, towards the bed, sways his hips and winks when he catches Blaine side eyeing him. He straddles Blaine's hips and draws shapes into Blaine's back with his finger tips.

The foreplay lasts for almost an hour, before Kurt had Blaine moaning and babbling, writhing underneath him. The sheets are crumpled and a little moist and Blaine only has to beg a couple more times before Kurt slicks himself up, turns Blaine over and takes him slowly from behind. The stretching and prepping had all been a part of the foreplay and had even begun while they were still in the tub.

They fall asleep in each other's arms, sated and peaceful, stressed and worry free. Blaine wakes up naturally around forty minutes later. He blinks and stretches and wakes Kurt up with soft fleeting kisses from his shoulder to his temples and back again.

They end up having to shower before getting ready for dinner, and while Kurt takes his turn singing away at the top of his lungs under the hot, overhead spray, Blaine pours them both a fresh glass of champagne from what was left in the bottle from earlier.

The dinner is delicious and the service immaculate. They're treated to entrée's complimentary from the chef and share of bottle of the finest merlot the bar can offer while they steal from each other's plates.

Back upstairs, Kurt uses the bathroom while Blaine digs around in his bag for the little black pouch he had taken from the chest in their closest. When Kurt comes back into the room Blaine blindfolds him with a black, silk sash, guides him down to the bed, orders him to stay there and takes one of Kurt's favourite vibrators out from the pouch he'd stored at his bedside.

They don't fall asleep until well after one in the morning. And when they get up, they'll have to pack, and check out. They'll forgo breakfast and hail a cab back home, where Carole will no doubt have waffles and coffee waiting and their children will be bouncing from excitement to see them.

They'll all go out for lunch and then will see Burt and Carole off at the airport safely, before heading home and back to their everyday lives and routines.

Not bad for just two nights and two (and a bit) days away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hop, little Bunny**

**2sweet4words prompted; **_**"And now, you have me wanting to read about that Bunny get-up that Blaine could TOTALLY rock... Maybe from Kurt's point of view?! (Ahem!)"**_

"I don't know, Kurt. Aren't the kids a little too old now for the Easter Bunny?" Blaine asks, with a hint of doubt in his voice. He shifts on his feet and turns this way and that.

He's stood in their bedroom in front of the wall mirror, fidgeting with the bunny ears head band on his head; his neatly gelled hair is smoothed back. Even with something silly on his head, a smudge of pink blush on both of his cheeks and a small button nose and whisker combination drew on with black kohl liner; he still looks rather dapper and handsome.

Kurt waves a hand dismissively at Blaine as he circles him closely, eying him up and down appreciatively, with a finger pressed to his lips in a sign of deep concentration. "Of course not. Katie's not even nine yet and Spencer still believes in all of those fairy tale characters. _And_ the Easter bunny brings chocolate. _Nobody_ is too old for chocolate."

"I guess you're right" Blaine gives a little grin. "Hey, you remember how much they used to love that 'hop little, bunny' song when we sang it to them?"

"Oh yeah" Kurt laughs, "and then they would pretend to go to sleep in little balls on the floor and then wake up and hop around. They would ask us to sing that song like ten times in a row."

"Oh, how cute they were. Still _are_. Always." Blaine chuckles and sighs contentedly. He wriggles a little on the spot, "but seriously, do we have to go to these extreme lengths? I mean do these pants even fit me anymore? I can't believe you made me keep them."

"Oh they fit." Kurt chimes in, a little loudly. He steps in close behind Blaine and still doesn't take his eyes off of him.

Blaine is dressed in a white, fitted, short sleeved polo accompanied with a baby pink bowtie around his neck. Unbeknown to Blaine Kurt had kept and hidden away a pair of his salmon pink Capri pants from his high school days. They had been a pair of Kurt's secret favourites belonging to his husband and when Blaine had packed up a bag of old clothes to give to charity, Kurt couldn't bare to watch them leave.

There's a squeal of laughter from downstairs where the kids are eagerly awaiting the Easter bunny's arrival. Blaine smiles and gulps at the same time while Kurt continues staring at him, physically ravishing him with his eyes.

With Blaine's pants folded up around his ankles and the way the waistline sits just right over his hips, and how the material stretches and adjusts just _so_ over the delicious round curve of his—

"Let me just—" Kurt bites his lip, leans around Blaine to retrieve something from the vanity table and crouches down on to his knees until he's at eye level with Blaine's lower back.

Blaine watches him curiously over his shoulder. "Kurt? What are you-hey! Ow!"

"There!" Kurt says proudly and stands looking down at his handiwork. With just an experienced flick of his wrist, his long fingers holding a tiny delicate needle, and a few stitches here and there; Kurt has sewn an adorable white, fluffy powder puff tail on to Blaine's behind.

Blaine turns around and then peeks over his shoulder in to the mirror. An amused grin forms on his lips and lights up his eyes. He reaches back a hand to carefully scrunch the pompom poking out from between his butt cheeks within his finger tips. "Is this really necessary?" He asks, turning around to face Kurt and finds him grinning wildly.

Kurt steps up close into Blaine's personal space and give's his husband's perky behind one swift tap and then revels in the feel of Blaine's warm flesh jiggling against his palm afterwards.

"Come on, little Bunny." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear. His real ear, not the one on top of his head. "Hop, hop, hop!"

**A/N- Just something silly, I hope you enjoyed. And yes, 'Hop, little bunny. Hop, hop, hop…' is a kids song that** **we sing here in the UK. **

**Happy Easter, to those who celebrate.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Music is what feelings sound like**

It starts in the car on a Sunday morning, during their short journey to have brunch at their favorite diner.

Music has always played a big part in their lives and its days like today when Kurt realizes how much music can have an influence in life. The battle for control over the radio in Blaine's car has begun and it's like a competition to see who can perform the best.

"This one, this one" Spencer yells, bouncing in his car seat. "Nuffin I can see b'you when ya'dance, dance dance…"

Blaine laughs fondly, peering into the rearview mirror before focusing his eyes back on the road. Kurt twists in his seat to take a video of Spencer singing and dancing in the back under the restraints of his seatbelt.

"Ugh, this is so old" Katie huffs, rolling her eyes. She presses her head against the window and stares out longingly.

"It'll be over soon, Katie. Let Spence have his moment" Blaine chides softly.

Soon enough JT finishes up with his rifts and high notes and another song starts up as Blaine indicates left. The soft acoustic beat of Adele's newest track fills the air and both Kurt and Blaine start head bopping and harmonizing accordingly.

"Really, dads?" Katie asks, leaning forward in her seat to be heard probably. She taps Kurt's arm, "this song is kinda' sad. It's about two people breaking up, usually you two are all about the romance." Kurt gives her an apologetic look and nods, while Blaine smiles and switches the station on his control pad on the steering wheel.

A new beat fills the car and all four of them start moving in their seats. "Come on, come on, turn the radio on—" They all start singing and dancing and Blaine bumps the volume up and lowers the window until Kurt glares at him. The kids laugh and squeal with joy as Blaine soars down the highway, music blasting and wind in their faces.

"Oh, yeeah, this ma jam" Katie sings when Sia has finished singing and another beat begins. Her arms are up in the air, elbows and knees knocking this way and that.

"Ma Jam? I think somebody has been Skyping with Aunt Cedes too much" Kurt says as Blaine shuffles in his seat to the beat.

"_I need a one daaance…"_

Eventually the song ends with Kurt giggling at his daughter trying to rap and Blaine demonstrating to their son how to do a 'booty roll' while sitting down. Kurt flicks over to another station when the boring advertisements start.

"_I took a pill in Ibiza—"_

"Oh, god, no" Kurt groans, flicking quickly over to another station. "We're not having our five year old son singing about pills." Blaine chuckles and Katie and Spencer chant for more music.

Kurt chooses a pop station and a catchy beat filters through the car. "Ah yeees. I love this song!" Katie shouts—neck working, fingers snapping.

"_I ain't worried 'bout nothing,'_

_I ain't wearin' na nada" _

Katie joins in with the song, pitch perfect— hips swaying as much as they can while strapped in. Spencer watches his big sister carefully and moves his finger in time with the beat, in a very _sass-_likefashion.

"_I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_

_Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter_

_I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired." _

"Ok, that's enough of that" Kurt interrupts the song and switches the radio off completely, with a knowing glance to Blaine who is grinning at him.

The protests erupt from the back until Blaine slows down and pulls into a parking space.

"We're here now anyway" he says over his shoulder, smiling at the unhappy look on his kids' faces. "Come on the diner will have music. And Ice cream." He adds and with that the kids pile out of the car in an excited rush.

With the kids in bed, Kurt has some music playing while he looks over some emails with a glass of wine waiting for him on his desk. Blaine's in the kitchen finishing up with the aftermath of dinner.

Both Kurt and Blaine have very demanding jobs but at least they're not full time and their working hours can vary. Blaine has just finished a successful 6 week run on Broadway and is enjoying being at home with his family, while Kurt is busy preparing for an event coming up and spends most of his free time at nights stuck on the phone or on his computer.

The current song playing picks up and Kurt notches up the volume a little bit after recognizing it from earlier that day.

"_You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

_We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh"_

Kurt's so busy bobbing in his seat, pursing his lips and shoulder-shimmying that he doesn't hear Blaine come in from the kitchen behind him.

"_Let's put it into motion_

_I'mma give you a promotion"_

Blaine sings lowly, his voice velvety soft, deep and rasped, into Kurt's ear. His lids are hooded, eyes dark. He slowly swivels Kurt's chair around so that they're facing each other.

Kurt's mouth goes dry. He licks his lips, "Um, honey?"

Blaine smirks at him and props both of his hands on the sides of Kurt's chair—effectively pinning him down.

"_I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean_

_We don't need nobody, I just need your body_

_Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early"_

"Are you giving me a lap dance?" Kurt breathes. He sucks in a breath when Blaine drops down on to his lap, pumping up his hips and ass. "I think you're definitely giving me a lap-dance" he swallows, fingers gripping at the sides of his chair.

"_I know you're always on the night shift_

_But I can't stand these nights alone"_

Blaine sings into Kurt's ear. Every part of their bodies are rubbing together soft and slow. Kurt bucks his hips up.

"_And I don't need no explanation_

_'Cause baby, you're the boss at home_"

"_You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work—" _Blaine lifts and lowers his ass perfectly in time with the beat, using Kurt's body as leverage.

Kurt bites his lip, moans and cups both of Blaine's cheeks with his warm hands. "I get it" he whispers against his husband's lips, "you win. You come first, you're the best. Now, let's get to work in the bedroom."

**Songs used:**

**Can't stop the feeling!- Justin Timberlake**

**Send my love (to your new lover)- Adele**

**Cheap Thrills- Sia**

**One Dance- Drake**

**I took a pill in Ibiza- Mike Posner**

**Work From Home- Fifth Harmony, Ty Dollar $ign**


	20. Chapter 20

**Living with the land in harmony**

**This is set while Kurt and Blaine are still studying in New York after they get married.**

**The title is taken from the song 'Back to the earth' by Jason Mraz. It's cute, listen to it. Below are the lyrics which gave me inspiration for this little drabble, that and the fact that I went camping and hated it.**

_Whenever my head starts to hurt_

_Before it goes from bad to feeling worse_

_I turn off my phone_

_I get down low_

_And put my hands in the dirt_

_I try to stop the world from moving so fast_

_Try to get a grip on where I'm at_

_AND simplify_

_This dizzy life_

_And put my feet in the grass_

_I'm going back to the earth_

_I'm going back to the earth_

_I'm going back to work_

_I'm going back to the earth_

_The only explanation for a high rise_

_Must be that everybody wants to get high_

_And move on up_

_To a deluxe_

_Apartment in the sky_

_Well, the higher we go, the taller we grow_

_We lose sight of the land below_

_Well, you can have your place_

_Up in outer space_

_'Cause my home is where my food is grown_

_I'm going back to the earth_

_I'm going back to the earth_

_I'm going back to work_

_I'm going back to the earth_

_We are animals (we are animals)_

_We are wild (we are wild)_

_We started with the motion_

_At the bottom of the ocean_

_Now we're swinging from the tops of the trees_

_We are animals (we are animals)_

_We are wild (we are wild)_

_And to truly be forgiven_

_We must all get back to living_

_With the land in harmony_

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Blaine asks; his voice low and whiny and just short of a whimper. Another gust of wind howls and rasps against the thin material of the tent and Blaine startles at the sound and shivers.

Kurt holds Blaine tighter in his arms and buries them deeper into their shared sleeping bag. "Because you love me." He answers, his voice filled with hope and positivity. "Its fun, isn't it?"

"Kurt, we're sleeping on the ground. This isn't fun." Blaine moans.

"Blaine, we're camping. Where's your sense of adventure?" Blaine can't see his husband's face as he has his own face mushed down into his pillows, but he can hear the smile in Kurt's voice and it's pissing him off even more.

"Where has my husband gone? And who is this annoying yet still strangely-handsome vagabond in his place?" Blaine grumbles. The air mattress beneath them gives a tiny squeak and rumbles as Blaine tries to shift positions.

"I'm still here, sweetheart" Kurt soothes, kissing the back of Blaine's head. "I just needed to get out of the city and get some fresh air. Don't you find this all cosy and relaxing?"

The rain that had been minimal and quiet begins to lash down, and Blaine cringes with every pellet he can hear splashing against their tent, right by their heads.

"No."

"_Let's go camping"_ was the very last thing that Blaine expected to come from his husband's mouth. Yet, one Friday afternoon when their classes were finished and neither of them were on rotation for work, the words came out of Kurt's mouth and Blaine almost fell off of his chair.

Kurt who doesn't like public bathrooms. Kurt who has an extensive daily moisturizing routine. Kurt who will rarely eat anything unless it's fresh and grilled or organic. Kurt, _his _well dressed, immaculate looking _Kurt_ wanted to go camping.

So, here they are in the middle of nowhere wrapped up in knitwear, lying on a less than comfortable mattress, in a rented tent from the camping store.

Because Kurt rarely asks for anything different. He expects the things that he is suppose to expect from his husband but he rarely _asks_ Blaine for anything other than what they already have or do. And when he's standing in their tiny living room holding out camping brochures with his face open and clear and alight, Blaine can't deny him anything.

Their mattress is starting to deflate, there is a leak which is refusing to be found somewhere in the ceiling of the tent and Blaine has needed to pee for the past 30 minutes but has refused to get out of bed to find his way to the facility block on the campsite. They are surrounded by trees and darkness and can't get any signal on their cell-phones and this is just _not_ Blaine's idea of fun at all.

He's surprised, really, that he feels this way. He's always thought of himself as the outdoorsy, adventurous type. But he's just really not enjoying this experience. He's even more surprised at how calm and happy Kurt seems. Maybe its age that changed them both.

Blaine can't deny that earlier on when they set off for the campsite and Kurt appeared wearing washed out jeans, hiking boots, a faded shirt and a bandana wrapped around his head that he looked pretty hot. It suits Kurt, the hot rugged look and this new relaxed personality he seems to have adopted since suggesting the idea.

Kurt drove them for miles to the campsite in their rented car, and thoroughly enjoyed watching their pop-up tent blow up to full capacity without a pole needed. He started up the barbeque and they ate burgers for dinner and toasted marshmallows for desert. And Kurt had loved every moment of it, taking pictures and singing songs and Blaine doesn't think he's heard him complain once.

The rain continues to fall hard and heavy and Blaine tries to slow his breathing to get himself to calm down. If he were at home he would have loved the sound of rainfall against the window. But he also would have been inside, safe and warm with a steaming mug of something delicious and access to the internet or a TV or a toilet.

Blaine is not a materialistic person, he wouldn't call himself high-maintenance but that doesn't mean that he has to like camping, right?

"My dad used to take me camping after my mom died," Kurt says out of nowhere. His nose is buried in Blaine's hair and his arms are tight around Blaine's waist. His breath is warm and his voice low and quiet. "It's the only real vacation that we had apart from little trips here and there. I hated it at first. Couldn't understand why people would choose to do it. But I got used to it, and I liked watching my dad fight with the tent poles and throwing tent pegs at the ground in frustration." He chuckles and Blaine laughs with him at the thought of an angry Burt. "He tried to teach me how to fish but I wasn't interested. We went hiking and he made me hotdogs on the barbeque and he'd tell me stories at night with just a torch to see each other with."

Blaine feels his body start to relax in Kurt's arms at the sound of Kurt's voice. "It sounds…wonderful," he murmurs, unsure whether to comment or not.

"It wasn't. But it also kind of was." Kurt says. "The thing is, my dad was like a different person whenever we went away camping for the weekend. He didn't talk the same or think the same as he did back at home. He looked better. He seemed happy and carefree because really, what is there to worry about when you're living like this?"

Blaine resists the urge to say "a lot of things." He knows what Kurt is getting at. A wave of guilt washes over him as he understands what Kurt is saying.

They returned to New York as husbands, Blaine started a new school and they both uprooted once again and moved into a new home. A lot has happened and there has been a lot to be stressed about. A lot to argue about. Kurt's been worrying about a project he has due and Blaine had been pretty sure he would have wanted to spend the weekend preparing for it—with Blaine out of the way.

Instead, here they are.

Realisation comes to Blaine in a flash. Kurt just wanted to get away. He wanted to be carefree and happy like his dad could be, even while suffering through the loss of his wife.

There are no schools here, no jobs or bills or rent to pay, no families to worry about or friends to bicker with. They just have each other.

Blaine rolls over and kisses Kurt's chest over his pyjamas and woolly sweater. He drapes himself over Kurt's body and hugs him close and tight to fight off the chill.

"I'm glad you're happy, Kurt" he says. "If this is what it takes, then I'll come camping with you again. Most definitely. I appreciate why you brought me here, thank you."

Kurt lifts his head and kisses the closest part of Blaine he can reach. "I know it was kind of sudden. We can go home if you really don't like it?" He says.

The weather outside the tent is calming and Blaine's eyelids are becoming heavy. Its way after midnight, the sun will probably be setting soon and they'll be on their way. "Nah, let's stay. I want to stay" he mumbles in Kurt's chest.

Kurt squeezes Blaine tight and let's himself succumb to the pull of sleep under less than grand conditions, but he wouldn't want to be with anyone else.


	21. Say you won't let go

**Say You Won't Let Go**

**A/N- This is a song fic, the name of it is the title of this piece and it's by a British singer/songwriter called James Arthur. It's a truly beautiful song and I urge you to listen to it either before, during or after you read this. Thank you. **

_I met you in the dark_

_You lit me up_

Life was bland before they found each other. There were shapes, both moving and still. Shadows, really. There were pictures and sounds and some colors—but they were dull. It was all just _dull._ Miserable and silent, even though the earth kept turning.

Then, there was a day that belonged to both of them. A day filled with light and joyous sound. There was a staircase.

_You made me feel as though_

_I was enough _

They had family and limited friends. They had their respective Glee clubs. But none of that was quite like the feeling of having each other. The feeling of finally just _being_.

_We danced the night away_

_We drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

There were parties and bars, underage shenanigans and the tantrums that followed. But there was always fun and friendship.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute I was stone cold sober_

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told you_

_I think that you should get some rest_

And then there was _love_. No matter in what shape or form it came to them. No matter when or where or how. Too early or too late or too confusing—it didn't matter. It was _there_.

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I knew I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

They were sacred. No matter of breakups and make-ups or how many there were. They were a constant. They were need and want and reassurance.

_I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

_I'll bring you coffee_

_With a kiss on your head_

There was New York. A new stage in their life that could be and should be shared. An unlimited amount of coffee and Cronuts. Walks in the park, shopping, show seeing. _Everything_ normal.

_And I'll take the kids to school_

_Wave them goodbye_

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

There were conversations and fantasies. Role-playing a dream-built future that was just waiting for them right around the corner.

_When you looked over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

_I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

_And you look as beautiful as ever_

_And I swear that every day you'll get better_

_You make me feel this way somehow_

Dancing. _Forever dancing. _In underwear or PJ's around the apartment. In nice suits or tight jeans and shirts in clubs of a varying nature.

With soft, vibrant hair or shades of gray. Unblemished skin or a tell-tale wrinkle. A smooth, intact body or a soft swell perfect for a head to rest on. It never mattered.

_I'm so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

Love won. And they were _there. _They saw it and they felt it. They dreamed it and then lived it along with thousands of other couples and families all across the United States of America. They waved their flags and danced and kissed and cried. They _loved _because they could. Because they were allowed. They continued.

_I wanna live with you_

_Even when we're ghosts_

_'Cause you were always there for me_

_When I needed you most_

Death no longer became a fear. It became another lifetime. An eternity.

_I'm gonna love you 'til_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise till death we part_

_Like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you_

_Now everybody knows_

_That it's just you and me_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

**A/N- I don't even know where this came from but I know I've been waiting a while to do it. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
